Winter Romance
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: When the ham-hams (human) go on a ski trip, romance is in the air, along with some trouble! Also, a mysterious girl is in a few hams dreams. Plus, a girl named Mara likes Maxwell! HB! SM! SP! NS (Nin-Ham&Sparkle! Rated PG just in case.
1. Bijou's Secret Revealed

Winter Romance 

(Reminder: They're all humans! There are no real humans (like Laura and them), too.)

Chapter 1: Bijou's Secret Revealed

One day at the clubhouse, everyone was busy. Dexter and Howdy were fighting, as usual. Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy were talking. Panda was showing Oxnard how to make wooden bowls. Sparkle was showing off her new pendant to Pepper (yes, they're there). Cappy watched Nin-Ham was practicing his ninja moves. Maxwell was having tea with Boss. Stan was trying to flirt with the ham-girls. Snoozer was sleeping, of-course. Everyone was doing his or her own thing except Bijou. She was walking around the room looking for something. Stan saw her and went over to her.

"Hey, Bijou-baby! Whatchya looking for?" he asked.

"Have you seen Hamtaro?" she asked, not even stopping to look at him.

"Why you looking for him? I'm the golden ham, right here!" bragged Stan.

"I'm serious! He's usually here on-time!" said Bijou.

"Well, yeah, but, maybe he's sick." Suggested Stan.

"Oh! I hope not. He might be at his house all by himself! I'll go check on him." She said.

"Let me come, too." Said Stan.

"What for?" asked Bijou.

"Because I'm bored." Said Stan.

"Okay." she answered. She and Stan walked out the clubhouse to Hamtaro's house.

"So why you so worried 'bout Hamtaro?" asked Stan.

"He's my friend." She answered. Stan thought for a moment.

"So if I were missing, would you be worried and come looking for me?" asked Stan, grinning. Bijou sighed.

"Yes. I guess so." She mumbled.

"Yay!" he yelled. Bijou shook her head. He didn't understand. She loved Hamtaro with all her heart and soul. He doesn't know and he probably won't know until Hamtaro knows, she thought.

"Bijou?" asked Stan. Bijou snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Stan.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Do you like Hamtaro?"

"Of-course! As a friend, I mean."

"No. Do you like-him like-him?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, turning a light red.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that you have something for Hamtaro."

"Oh. Um, well, you're wrong." She answered.

"I knew it! That's how all lovebirds answer when someone questions them! You love Hamtaro!" he yelled. Bijou covered his mouth.

"Shush! People can hear you!" said Bijou. Stan took her hand of his mouth.

"So you do?" he asked. Bijou turned redder as she nodded. Stan smiled.

"I knew it. So how long have you liked him?" he asked, trying to get all the details.

"It's a long story, Stan, and we're already here." She replied, running up to Hamtaro's house. She rang the bell and knocked on the door.

"Hamtaro! Are you there?" she asked loudly so he could here through the door. No one answered.

"He's not home," she sighed, "Let's go back." Stan nodded. They walked back to the clubhouse.

"I have to go get something. I'll meet you at the clubhouse." Said Bijou. She waved and ran off. Stan was a bit confused, but he walked back to the clubhouse alone.

Bijou walked along a river in the park.


	2. Bijou and Stan's Talk

Chapter 2: Stan and Bijou's Talk  
  
"How did he figure it out? Is it obvious? It can't be. Maybe he just figured it out. Yes. That must be it. Well, at least now, I have someone to talk to about all this stuff." She thought.  
  
"Wait! What if he tells? Oh no!" she yelled. She ran to the clubhouse as quickly as she could. She barged into the clubhouse. Everyone was seated at the table staring at Bijou. Stan lipped talked out "Calm down. I didn't tell!" to her. Bijou sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Eh, I lost Stan and I was worried. Now I have found him." She lied. She sat down quietly. Everyone turned to the front of the table. Hamtaro was sitting there.  
  
"Okay, guys. I have exciting news! I got us a ski trip vacation on Snowy Mountain!" Hamtaro announced. Everyone jumped up.  
  
"Really?" asked Pashmina.  
  
"Yeah!" answered Hamtaro.  
  
"That's so totally cool!" said Sandy.  
  
"Ookwee!" squealed Penelope.  
  
"This is so exciting!" said Cappy.  
  
"I agree." Said Dexter.  
  
"It will be exhilarating!" said Maxwell.  
  
"Sounds fun to me!" said Panda.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Pepper.  
  
"I can't wait!" said Sparkle.  
  
"Me, too." Said Nin-Ham.  
  
"I hope it's not to cold." Said Oxnard.  
  
"It won't be." Said Hamtaro.  
  
"This'll be fun!" yelled Howdy.  
  
"Yeah!" said Stan.  
  
"When are we going?" asked Boss.  
  
"In one week." Hamtaro answered.  
  
"How long is the trip?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Um, a few months, I think."  
  
"Months? Penelope might get home sick!" Pashmina pointed out.  
  
"Ookwee, ookwee!" said Penelope.  
  
"I, like, think she's saying that she's totally fine with it." said Sandy.  
  
"Yeah." Said Pashmina.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go pack." Said Pepper.  
  
"Me, too. See ya!" said Sparkle. They walked out.  
  
"Like, we should all go pack, too, guys." Said Sandy. They all agreed and left. Stan was walking to him house when Bijou ran up to him.  
  
"Hey, Bijou." Said Stan.  
  
"Stan, you can never ever tell anyone about Hamtaro, okay?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Of-course! Why would I tell?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You're really serious about all this aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"You like him a lot."  
  
"Yes. I do. I have since I met him." She said, blushing.  
  
"That's really cool. I've never experienced something like that before." Said Stan.  
  
"It's the most wonderful feeling in the world!" said Bijou, twirling around.  
  
"Wow. I wish I could have that feeling."  
  
"You get it when you meet the person you truly love. It's magnificent!"  
  
"I bet so." He said, sadly.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll happen soon enough." Said Bijou. Stan smiled at her. They walked to Bijou's house.  
  
"Thank you for walking with me, Stan. See you later." Said Bijou.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye, Bijou. Oh! Um, Bijou?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Back there with the whole 'finding your true love' thing. Thanks."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Said Bijou. She waved good-bye and went inside.  
  
"He's nice. I can't believe he's still doesn't have a girlfriend. I hope he gets one soon." She thought. She went upstairs and started to pack. 


	3. Having To Give Her Up

Chapter 3: Having to Give Her Up

Stan started to pack his things in his own house. He thought about what Bijou said. He longed for the feeling Bijou had. But he couldn't decide which girl he actually liked. Pashmina was kind. Hannah was cute. Sparkle was cool. Pepper was friendly. And there were other girls who came to mind, too. _But Bijou_, Stan thought, _she's, she's so pretty..._ Stan sighed. He wasn't sure how to choose. He sat down on his bed. Soon, he fell asleep.

Beginning of Dream-

Stan opened his eyes. He felt like he was in the middle of nowhere, which was probably correct. He looked around. He was in some kind of a blank, white place.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" he asked. He started to walk around the blank place. Suddenly, he saw someone in the distance.

"Who's there? Can you help me?" he asked. He ran to the the person. But it seemed that no matter how fast he ran he couldn't get to her. Suddenly, the person turned around. It was Pashmina.

"Pashmina! I'm so glad I found you! Do you know where we are?" he asked. She looked at him and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave!" Stan yelled, but soon Pashmina disappeared. He tried to find her, but he couldn't. Suddenly, he saw a shadow of a person! He ran to her, but again he couldn't reach her.

"Pashmina!" he yelled. Suddenly, the shadow turned into three separate beings.

"Pashmina?" Stan asked. The three people looked at Stan. It was Hannah, Sparkle, and Pepper.

This a description of them as ham-humans:

Pepper- She has brown braids tied with pink elastic bands. She has brown eyes and wears, well, whatever you want her to wear!

Sparkle- She wears her pigtails at the back of her head and they're short like Bijou's. She has black eyes. I picture her wearing a light pink miniskirt with a dark pink tang top.

Hannah- She has straight, short, black hair and her eyes are still how they are when she's a hamster. She wears a white T-shirt with a beige caprees.

"Hannah? Pepper? And Sparkle?" asked Stan confused. The three gave him a look and walked away. Stan was so confused. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he saw a beautiful girl in the distance.

"Hey! You out there! Can you help me?" Stan asked. The girl walked to him. Even though she was right next to him, Stan couldn't see this girl's face.

"_Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in your heart_." She said.

"What? Listen, I just want to get out of here." Said Stan. The girl took his hand and flew up into the whiteness.

End of Dream-

Suddenly, Stan woke up. He was very confused about his dream. He stood up. Then, he saw something on his dresser that wasn't there before. It was a folded piece of paper. Stan picked it up and opened it. There was a picture of a manga wing on it.

"What the?" thought Stan. He suddenly thought about what the mysterious girl had said. _Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in your heart._ Stan cleared his mind completely. He said the words in his head: _Who is truly in my heart?_ Suddenly, Bijou flashed into his mind.

"No. No. No. NO!" he yelled. He did it again. Bijou flashed in his mind again.

"No. I can't like her. I just can't. I can't like Bijou. I don't like Bijou. I can't and don't." Stan said. But deep down, he knew that he did like Bijou. He knew.

"What am I going to do? I do love her. I-I-" Stan said but stopped dead at the end of his sentence. _I love her... but I- I, I can't believe I love her,_ he thought.

"No. She loves Hamtaro. I can't get her. I may love her, but she loves Hamtaro. She can be with who she wants and she wants him." Sighed Stan. He couldn't believe that out of all of the girls in the world, he had to like Bijou, the one who loves someone else.

"I have to make sure she doesn't find out I like her. I have to make sure she never knows. If she does, she might give up on Hamtaro for me. And... I don't want to be the one who takes her away from her true love." Said Stan. He knew, even if he didn't want to, he had to let her go. Stan started to pack up again.

what do you think? it wasn't that bad was it? sorry I kind of copied on this chapter! RR please! THANX!


	4. The Day Before The Trip

Chapter 4: The Day Before the Trip  
  
The day before the trip, the ham-hams gathered at the clubhouse. They all had a seat at the table.  
  
"Is everyone all packed and ready to go for tomorrow?" asked Boss. Everyone nodded.  
  
"That's great! So we'll all meet up outside the clubhouse tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. sharp. Okay?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"Right!" the other ham-hams said in union. The meeting broke up and people started leaving. Bijou was about to walk out the door when Hamtaro pulled on her arm.  
  
"Hey, Bijou, you want to sit next to me on the plane?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"Um, wee. Eh, why not?" asked Bijou, turning a light red. Suddenly, Boss ran up to Bijou.  
  
"C-can you, um, if you want to, uh, sit next to me, um, tomorrow on the plane, B-bijou?" asked Boss stuttering. His face turned completely red.  
  
"Oh, Boss. I would love to, but, um, Hamtaro just asked to sit with him. I'm sorry." Bijou apologized. Boss turned red again, but this time he turned red out of anger.  
  
"T-that's o-okay, Bijou. I-I'll sit with s-someone else." Said Boss, trying his best to hold in his anger. Suddenly, Stan walked passed Bijou.  
  
"I must go. See you two tomorrow, yes?" asked Bijou. The two boys nodded as Bijou ran to catch up with Stan. As soon as Bijou was gone, Boss let out his rage at Hamtaro.  
  
"You asked her to sit with you???" asked Boss, yelling.  
  
"What? Oxnard is sitting with Pepper so I decided to ask Bijou. What's wrong?" asked Hamtaro, doing an anime styled sweat drop.  
  
"WHAT'S WORNG?! You're sitting next to Bijou, MY girl, on an eight hour plane ride!" yelled Boss.  
  
"Sorry, Boss-man. I didn't think you'd get this angry." Said Hamtaro in his own defense.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong." Said Boss, calming down a bit.  
  
Meanwhile, Bijou caught up with Stan.  
  
"Hey, Bijou. Sup?" asked Stan, trying his best not to flirt or blush.  
  
"Guess what. Hamtaro just asked me to sit with him on the plane tomorrow!" said Bijou, happily. Stan was silent. He was happy for Bijou, but he wasn't that thrilled himself.  
  
"Stan? Is something the matter?" asked Bijou. Stan snapped back out of his thoughts.  
  
"N-no. Sorry, I just remembered that I forgot to bring something." Stan lied. He gave her a fake smile.  
  
"But that's great, Bijou!" said Stan. Bijou smiled.  
  
"I know! B-but what if I say something dumb or strange? What if I do something stupid?" asked Bijou, getting worried.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You're a very sophisticated person. You won't do anything wrong." Comforted Stan.  
  
"Thanks, Stan...!? I just thought of something. Do think that by asking me to sit with him, he was, well, asking out on a date-like thing?" asked Bijou. Stan was again silenced. Hamtaro might have just asked Bijou out on a date.  
  
"Uh, not to bring your hopes down, but I doubt he really knows what a date is." Said Stan. Bijou giggled.  
  
"You're right. He's so childish. That's one of the many things I like about him!" said Bijou. Suddenly, Sandy ran in between them. She looked angry.  
  
"Hi, Sandy. What's wrong?' asked Bijou. Sandy gave her a fake smile.  
  
"Nothing. Um, I think that Hamtaro wanted to see you." Sandy lied. Bijou was a bit confused, but she went to look for Hamtaro.  
  
"What were you doing with Bijou?" asked Sandy, angrily.  
  
"We were talking. Why?" asked Stan.  
  
"I don't want you to make my best friend think that you like her when you don't. She'd be, like, totally heartbroken if she thought you liked her, but you really only liked her as friends!" said Sandy.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt Bijou and I don't like her that way." Stan lied. He did like Bijou, but he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"Well, you make sure that she doesn't think that you like her." Said Sandy as she ran off. Stan thought for a moment. _Now I have to pretend for us both._  
  
Soon, Stan got to his house. He started to think about what Sandy had said. He knew exactly what she meant. In the past, before he had found his sister and met the ham-hams, he had hurt a lot of girls. He made them think that he liked them, but he really just wanted to b friends. A lot of those girls were heartbroken to find out that he didn't love them. Stan didn't want to hurt Bijou and he was sure that he wouldn't.  
  
Meanwhile, Bijou stopped at Hamtaro's house. Hamtaro answered the door.  
  
"Oh, hi Bijou. What brings you here?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"Sandy said that you wanted to see me." Said Bijou. Hamtaro shook his head.  
  
"I didn't say that, but why don't you come in?" asked Hamtaro. Bijou blushed and walked into Hamtaro's house. She sat down on his couch.  
  
"So... are you excited about the trip?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"O-of-course! It'll be so much fun. I can't wait to sit next to you on the plane." Said Bijou. Suddenly, she realized that she shouldn't have said that last sentence.  
  
"Uh, I got to go, Hamtaro." She said, quickly. She ran out the door and back to her house. As soon as she left, Hamtaro noticed that she for got her purse. He picked it up and opened it. Inside, there was a cell phone, two extra ribbons, a pen, lip-gloss, and a wallet. Hamtaro took out the wallet and opened it. He was surprised to see a picture of himself in it.  
  
"Why am I here?" he thought. He saw that there were three other pictures. One was all the girl-hams, one was Boss, and the other was Stan. Hamtaro was surprised.  
  
"These must be the most important people in her life. I just can't believe I'm one of them." He thought. Suddenly, he started to blush. That night, Hamtaro got into his bed. He was about to fall asleep when a thought crossed his mind. _Why was Stan there?_


	5. The Plane Ride To Snowy Mountain

Chapter 5: The Plane Ride To Snowy Mountain  
  
On the day of the trip, everyone gathered at the clubhouse. Boss took head count.  
  
"I think that's everyone." He said.  
  
"Wait. Where's Hannah?" asked Pepper. Suddenly, Hannah walked out of the bushes.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" said Hannah.  
  
"Now, that's everyone." Said Hamtaro.  
  
"Let's hit the road!" yelled Boss. They all walked to the airport. As soon as they got there, they got their tickets and got on board the plane. Bijou was getting settled on the plane next to Hamtaro. She was a little nervous, but she tried her best not to show it.  
  
"Are you excited?" asked Hamtaro. Bijou took one look at him and turned red.  
  
"Wee. It'll be fun." Said Bijou. Hamtaro smiled at her. Bijou turned a bit redder and smiled back.  
  
"You have a pretty smile, Bijou." Said Hamtaro. Bijou did her best not to blush any harder.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, kindly. Soon, the airplane lifted off and they were in the air. Hamtaro was sitting next to the window. He was staring at the sky and the clouds and all the little streetlights and cars.  
  
"I've never been on a plane before. This is so cool!!!!" yelled Hamtaro. Bijou giggled. _Hamtaro is so cute and curious_, she thought.  
  
"Yes, this is cool." Said Bijou. Suddenly, Hamtaro's stomach started to grumble.  
  
"He he, sorry. I didn't eat breakfast yet!" said Hamtaro. Bijou couldn't help laughing. Hamtaro began to laugh, too.  
  
A few seats behind them, Boss was sitting with Cappy. He was spying on the two.  
  
"Why are they laughing together?" Boss asked himself.  
  
"What?" asked Cappy.  
  
"Did you say something?" he asked. Boss looked at him.  
  
"Uh, no." lied Boss. Cappy was a bit confused, but he turned around to look out the window. Boss kept looking at Hamtaro and Bijou.  
  
"He's going to get it." he said. Cappy looked at him again.  
  
"What? What did you say?" asked Cappy. Boss looked at him angrily.  
  
"Do you have a crush on Bijou?" asked Cappy. Boss turned red.  
  
"No. W-what makes you think that?" asked Boss. He didn't want someone as young as Cappy to know about his secret.  
  
"Well, you always look at her. You get mad when other guys are with her and you always blush around her." Said Cappy, innocently. Boss was surprised at how much Cappy knew. He didn't think that Cappy would notice things like that.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I like her." Said Boss. Cappy smiled.  
  
"I knew it." said Cappy. Boss didn't seem too happy about telling him.  
  
"You can't tell anybody, okay?" asked Boss. Cappy nodded.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die." Cappy promised. Boss sighed.  
  
"Okay. I'm trusting you." Said Boss.  
  
Back with Bijou and Hamtaro, they finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh! I forgot. You left so quickly yesterday that you for got your purse." Said Hamtaro. He reached into his book bag and took out Bijou's purse.

"Oh, yes! I must have forgotten this in my rush." Said Bijou, a bit embarrassed. Suddenly, a thought struck Hamtaro.  
  
"Hey, why did you leave in such a rush?" asked Hamtaro. Bijou didn't say anything. She couldn't believe that he didn't know. She decided not to tell him the truth.  
  
"Because I remembered that Pashmina was waiting for me at my house." She lied. Hamtaro could tell that she was lying, but he didn't say anything.  
  
After a while, Bijou fell asleep. Hamtaro watched her. _She's so cute and innocent when she sleeps_, he thought. Suddenly, Boss walked up to him.  
  
"O-oh, hi Boss." Said Hamtaro, worried that Boss would yell at him.  
  
"Why were you and Bijou laughing together?" asked Boss, angrily.  
  
"Can't two friends have fun together?" asked Hamtaro. Boss got angrier.  
  
"We'll see..." said Boss as he went back to his seat. Hamtaro sighed. Soon, he fell asleep. Bijou's head was on Hamtaro's shoulder and Hamtaro's head was leaning on Bijou's head. Sandy and Pashmina walked by them.  
  
"Aww. Don't they make a cute couple?" asked Pashmina, whispering.  
  
"Yeah, totally! But I think Bijou likes Boss." Whispered Sandy. They walked away.  
  
After half the trip, Bijou woke up. Her hair was a mess. She reached down to get her hairbrush in her bag. She saw that some of the stuff in her bag had fallen into Hamtaro's bag. She took her stuff out of Hamtaro's bag, but she couldn't find her brush. She dug deeper into his bag. She saw a photo in it. She took it out and looked at it. It was a picture of her.  
  
what do you think? getting better right? please RR!


	6. Snowy Mountain

Chapter 6: Snowy Mountain  
  
Bijou was so surprised. She couldn't believe that Hamtaro had a picture of her. Suddenly, Hamtaro woke up. Bijou dropped the picture and pretended that she wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Hi, Bijou. What time is it?" asked Hamtaro. Bijou looked at her watch.  
  
"It's 5:00. Two more hours until we land." Said Bijou. Hamtaro nodded. He stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Uh, to the restroom." Said Hamtaro. Bijou turned red. Hamtaro did the same as he walked away. Bijou grabbed her hairbrush out of Hamtaro's bag and began to comb her hair as she thought.  
  
"Why does Hamtaro have a picture of me? Does it mean he likes me? Maybe, he has a picture of all the ham-hams." Thought Bijou. She decided to check. She put away her hairbrush and began to go through Hamtaro's bag. She found two other photos. One was Oxnard and the other was Boss.  
  
"Wait a minute. These are all the people who are very close to Hamtaro. Maybe I'm just one of his best friends." Thought Bijou. She sighed as she put away the photos. She tried to find the photo of her but she couldn't.  
  
"I hope he doesn't notice that the photo of me is gone." Thought Bijou. Soon, Hamtaro came back.  
  
In two hours, the plane landed. Everyone got of the plane. At the airport, Boss did another head count.  
  
"Everyone's here! Let's go get some taxis." Said Boss. They all got taxis and they drove to their hotel. As soon as they got there, they got the keys to their hotel rooms and they decided on who would be roomies.  
  
"Let's see here... three to a room, everyone!" said Maxwell. Everyone chose roomies.  
  
"Hey, Bijou, do you want to stay with Penelope and me?" asked Pashmina.  
  
"Sure. But, I think Boss wanted to room with me." Said Bijou.  
  
"Oh, he won't mind!" Said Pashmina, pulling her to a room.  
  
"Ookwee!" squealed Penelope.  
  
[Just so you know, here is who's rooming with whom:  
  
Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope  
  
Sandy, Stan, Maxwell  
  
Panda, Cappy, Boss  
  
Hamtaro, Oxnard, Snoozer  
  
Sparkle, Pepper, Hannah  
  
Dexter, Howdy, Nin-Ham]  
  
Everybody went to their own rooms. In Hamtaro's room, everyone was unpacking (except Snoozer, of-course, was sleeping).  
  
"Well, since Snoozer is going to sleep the whole time, it's basically just you and me, Oxy!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"Yeah!" Oxnard agreed. Hamtaro sat on his bed. He picked up a brochure that was on the dresser. He opened it up.  
  
"Hey! There's a carnival here!" said Hamtaro.  
  
"Great! When is it opened?" asked Oxnard.  
  
"Every weekday from 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 midnight!" yelled Hamtaro.  
  
"Oh, cool!" yelled Oxnard, excitedly.  
  
"I'll call Boss and ask him when we can go." Said Hamtaro. He picked up the phone and dialed Boss' room #. The phone rang. Panda picked it up. "Hello?" asked Panda.  
  
"Hi. Panda?"  
  
"Yeah. Hamtaro?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you put Boss on the phone?"  
  
"Sure. Hold on." Panda put down the phone and got Boss.  
  
"Hello? Hamtaro?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"There's a carnival here."  
  
"Really? When's it open?"  
  
"It's opened every weekday from 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 midnight. When should we go?"  
  
"Hm, well, tomorrow we should go skiing so how about the day after that?" asked Boss.  
  
"Okay! We'll tell everyone at dinner."  
  
"Okay. See you then."  
  
"Bye."

"Bye." Hamtaro hung up the phone.  
  
"So when are we going?" asked Oxnard, eager to hear the news.  
  
"The day after tomorrow." Said Hamtaro. Oxnard nodded. Suddenly, Oxnard's tummy rumbled.  
  
"Sorry! So, when are we going to dinner?" asked Oxnard, laughing slightly. Hamtaro looked at his watch.  
  
"Um, now I guess." Said Hamtaro. So they got ready for dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope were checking out their room.  
  
"This room is great!" exclaimed Pashmina. She looked at the beds, dressers, tables, and everything.  
  
"Ookwee!" yelled Penelope, meaning something like "Yeah!" Bijou opened a door.  
  
"Wow! There is even a kitchen!" she yelled. Pashmina and Penelope looked in the room.  
  
"Cooleo!" cried Pashmina, happily. She looked at her watch.  
  
"Ah! We have to get to dinner!" yelled Pashmina. Everyone got ready quickly. As soon as they were ready, they went down to the dining area.  
  
whatchya think? next chapter will be SM! RR!!


	7. A Girl Named Mara

Chapter 7: A Girl Named Mara  
  
Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope met everyone down at the dining area.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Pashmina apologized.  
  
"Yes, we got distracted." Said Bijou.  
  
"That's okay, Bijou. You want to come sit with me?" asked Boss, turning redder by the second. Bijou smiled at him.  
  
"Of-course." She replied. They all took some seats except Maxwell and Sandy.  
  
"I better go sit next to Stan to make sure he doesn't flirt or anything. Sorry I, like, can't sit with you, Maxwell." Said Sandy.  
  
"It's okay." He said. Sandy frowned. She felt bad that Maxwell had to sit all by himself just because the stupid restaurant only allowed 6 per table. Suddenly, Sandy saw a two-seated table where one girl was sitting by herself.  
  
"Hey! Like, why don't you go sit with that girl?" asked Sandy, pointing to the brown-haired girl. Maxwell looked at her.  
  
"Well, I would, but I can't just go intrude on her dinner." Said Maxwell. Sandy loved the way Maxwell always cared for others. That's one of the reason's she liked him (i know it sounds like Maxwell doesn't know that Sandy likes him, but he does!!!).  
  
"Come on! She, like, won't mind. I just don't want you to sit alone. Plus, you could make a new friend." Said Sandy. Maxwell sighed.  
  
"Okay. I'll do it, but only for you." He said. He walked over to the girl.  
  
"Oh, hello." Said the girl. Maxwell was still pretty embarrassed about sitting with a stranger, but he knew that Sandy really wanted him, too.  
  
"Hi. I'm Maxwell." He said, holding out his hand. The girl was wearing a light yellow turtleneck sweater and a pear of thick yellow sweat pants.  
  
"I'm Mara. Nice to meet you." Said Mara. She shook hands with Maxwell.  
  
"Sit down." She said. Maxwell was happier that she invited him instead of him inviting himself.  
  
"Sure." Said Maxwell, as he sat down.  
  
"Was that your sister?" asked Mara. Maxwell thought of Sandy. As much as he loved her, he didn't really resemble her that much. He looked a lot like Mara though.  
  
"Uh, no. That was my..." Maxwell started his sentence, but paused. Was he allowed to call her his girlfriend? Or was it too soon? He knew that they liked each other and he knew Sandy knew. But he wasn't sure if they were considered girlfriend and boyfriend yet.  
  
"... good friend, Sandy." He ended his sentence. He didn't want to take any chances. Mara paused for a moment.  
  
"Do you have a crush on her?" asked Mara. _How did she guess?_ Thought Maxwell. He couldn't lie so he blushed and nodded.  
  
"I do. We like each other." He said, shyly. Mara seemed a little disappointed.  
  
"Does she know?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He answered. Mara sighed.  
  
"So she's like your girlfriend." Said Mara. Maxwell was cornered.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if we can consider ourselves that yet. I don't know if we're ready." He said.  
  
"In order to know if you're able to call yourselves that, you need to know exactly how you feel about her." Mara said.  
  
"I know. I like her." Said Maxwell, suggesting that it was obvious.  
  
"Yes, you like her. But do you love her?" asked Mara. Maxwell was silent. He knew he liked her, but he wasn't sure about Mara's question.  
  
"I... don't know." Said Maxwell. Mara smiled.  
  
"That's the only way to know. Do you know if she loves you?" asked Mara.  
  
"No, I really don't." said Maxwell.  
  
"You should try to get it out of her. Try to see if she does or doesn't." she said. Maxwell nodded.  
  
"I'll go try now." He said. Mara nodded. Maxwell walked over to Sandy's table.  
  
"Can I talk to you outside?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Sandy replied. They went outside.  
  
"So how is she, Maxwell?" asked Sandy.  
  
"She's nice, but-" Maxwell said, but he was cut off by Sandy.  
  
"Totally cool!" said Sandy, happily.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Once again, Maxwell couldn't finish his sentence because of Sandy.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Sandy.  
  
"Mara. But- " This time, Maxwell was cut of by someone else.  
  
"Sandy! Come look at this!" said Pashmina, who had just come outside to get her.  
  
"Okay!" said Sandy. She and Pashmina ran in. Maxwell sighed. He didn't get the chance to ask her. He walked back to Mara's table.  
  
"How was it?" asked Mara.  
  
"I didn't get to ask her. She kept cutting me off!" said Maxwell.  
  
"It's okay. You can ask her some other time." Said Mara. Maxwell gave a fake smile. He was really worried about the whole thing. What if Sandy didn't love him? Or if he didn't love her back? Maxwell sighed. Somehow, Mara knew.  
  
"It'll be okay, Maxwell. I bet she does love you. You're very sweet. She's lucky to have a guy like you." She said. But the minute she finished her sentence she frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Maxwell, trying to be happy.  
  
"Nothing." She said simply. Maxwell knew she was lying but he didn't say anything. Soon, they ordered their food and ate.

----------------------------------------  
  
ooh! maxwell has to find out sandy's feelings for him. plus, he must know if he loves her, too. how exciting! Next chapter is DP! RR!


	8. Pashmina's Love

Chapter 8: Pashmina's Love  
  
That night, Pashmina was sitting on her bed, starring out the window. Everyone else was asleep.  
  
"Hm... I feel so lonely on nights like this. I wish I had someone to talk to. Bijou could always talk to Boss no matter the time and Sandy always has Maxwell. Maybe I should start thinking about getting a boyfriend. But I can never choose. Dexter is smart and sweet. Howdy is cute and funny. How am I supposed to choose?" Pashmina thought. Suddenly, some one knocked at the door.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Pashmina in a soft voice.  
  
"It's Stan!" said Stan. Pashmina was silent.  
  
"And Stan..." she thought. She opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here at this hour?" asked Pashmina. Stan was a bit embarrassed about being there so late, but he had to talk to Bijou.  
  
"Is Bijou awake?" asked Stan. Pashmina gave him a look that said "of course not!"  
  
"She's asleep." She said. Pashmina couldn't help, but wonder why Stan wanted to talk to Bijou. Did he have a crush on her?  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Stan.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Pashmina.  
  
"I'm pretty lonely, so I decided that Bijou is usually awake at night. I guess she was really tired today." Said Stan.  
  
"Yeah. Oh! Guess what. I heard Bijou sleep talking and.... She said you're name!" said Pashmina, excitedly. Stan didn't say anything. He was to surprised to move. Did she actually change her feelings and start to like him?  
  
"Stan?" asked Pashmina. Stan leaped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" asked Stan. Pashmina giggled.  
  
"You drifted to space!" she said. Stan tried to laugh or at least chuckle, but he just couldn't get it out. Pashmina felt a bit embarrassed that he didn't laugh.  
  
"So why were you awake?" asked Stan, trying to forget about what Pashmina had said. Pashmina was silenced. Should she tell him? She decided that it was worth it.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking. At cold nights like these, when I'm always awake, I never have anyone to talk to and, well, I get lonely." Explained Pashmina. Stan smiled.  
  
"Well, you're always welcome to come talk to me." He said. Pashmina smiled at him and blushed.  
  
"Thanks, Stan." She said. Then, suddenly, the question in her mind was answered. She had found her mate.  
  
"Anyway, I decided that I should maybe get a boyfriend." Said Pashmina. Stan suddenly, smiled.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe, if I become Pashmina's boyfriend, I'll get over Bijou!" thought Stan. He was about to try his plan when he remembered what Pashmina had said. 'I heard Bijou sleep talking and.... She said your name!' Stan blushed. What if Bijou did like him? And them he became Pashmina's boyfriend? It would break her heart. Stan decided to test out if Bijou did like him. If she didn't, he would become Pashmina's boyfriend. If she did, he would take Bijou.  
  
"Stan?" asked Pashmina. Stan realized that he had drifted off to space again.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Stan.  
  
"Do you have any... advice?" she asked. She was still a bit embarrassed about asking a boy.  
  
"Yeah. I... heard this in a dream once before: _Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in your heart_." Stan repeated what he had heard in his dream. Pashmina was amazed at the words.  
  
"That's beautiful! I'll use it right away!" Pashmina said, rather loudly.  
  
"Shush!!!" Stan shushed her and covered her mouth. Pashmina blushed.  
  
"Not so loudly." Whispered Stan. He took his hand off of Pashmina's mouth to see her as red as a cherry. As soon as Stan saw her face, he stood up.  
  
"I'd better go." He said.  
  
"Okay. Bye." She said. Stan walked out the door of the room, but walked into the door of Pashmina's heart. (that was really tacky) Pashmina sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and asked herself: "Who do I truly love?" Suddenly, Stan flashed into her mind.  
  
"I knew it. The only problem is that he thinks I don't like him. All that flirting and I've been saying no. Now, he stops flirting and I finally say yes. What great luck!" she said to herself. She lay down in her bed and in no time, she was asleep.  
  
As soon as she was completely asleep, she started dreaming.  
  
BEGINNING OF DREAM  
  
Pashmina was in a huge white, blank place (yes, the same place Stan was in). She looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. Suddenly, she saw a beautiful girl (possibly the same girl Stan saw).  
  
"Hey, you out there!" yelled Pashmina. The girl walked to her. Pashmina couldn't see her face.  
  
"_Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in your heart."_ The girl said. Pashmina recognized the saying.  
  
"That's the same thing Stan said to me." Said Pashmina. Even though she couldn't see her face, Pashmina could see a smile form.  
  
"_The key to his heart is in an unexpected place_." The girl said. Pashmina was very confused. Then she thought of something.  
  
"Is... is this the same dream Stan had?" she asked. The girl smiled and took Pashmina's hand. She flew up into the whiteness.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Pashmina woke up. She was very confused about the weird dream she had just had. She thought that it could have been the same dream Stan had or at least something like it.  
  
"It was so weird." She said. She had to see Stan about it. She grabbed her coat and went to Stan's room. While she was walking there, she felt something in her pocket. She took it out. It was a folded up piece of paper. Pashmina unfolded it. There was a picture of a manga wing on it.  
  
"What is this?" asked Pashmina. She walked to Stan's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" someone asked from inside. Pashmina shivered in the cold of the hallway.  
  
"It's Pashmina. Hurry up! It's freezing out here!" Pashmina whispered. The door opened up. It was Stan.  
  
"Come in." he said, surprised that she was there. Pashmina walked in as Stan shut the door.  
  
"Why are you here?' asked Stan.  
  
"Listen, you know that weird dream you were telling me about?" asked Pashmina. Stan was so surprised.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Well, I think I just had the same dream!" she said. Stan was shocked silent. Pashmina reached into her pocket and took out the paper with manga wing on it. Stan was even more shocked. He reached into his own pocket and took out the same paper with the same picture on it.  
  
"You have it, too?" asked Stan. Pashmina nodded with a serious look on her face.

---------------------------------------------  
  
sry I said DP before! I meant sp. anywayz, RR!


	9. Who Is That Mysterious Girl?

Chapter 9: Who Is That Girl?  
  
"Yeah, I do." She said. Pashmina seemed very serious. Stan shook his head. He looked at Pashmina's paper carefully. It was the exact same thing as his.  
  
"I'm telling you, I had a dream that was like yours, if not the same." She said sternly. Stan just couldn't believe that she and him had the same dream.  
  
"Describe your dream thoroughly." Said Stan. Pashmina nodded. She explained every detail of her dream.  
  
"Yeah, that was just like my dream." Said Stan.  
  
"Describe your dream." Said Pashmina. Stan nodded and carefully told his dream to Pashmina.  
  
As soon as he finished, Pashmina was silent. One thing was in her mind: Who was in Stan's heart?  
  
"Pashmina?" asked Stan. Pashmina snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Stan.  
  
"Oh! I guess I'm the one who drifted off to space this time!" said Pashmina giggling a bit.  
  
"Yeah." Said Stan, giggling too. Pashmina stopped laughing and got back to the subject.  
  
"Well, we both seemed to be in that weird white place." She said. Stan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and apparently, that mysterious girl was in both of our dreams, too." Said Stan. They both thought: Who is that weird girl?  
  
"This is so strange." Said Pashmina. She sighed.  
  
"Should we tell anyone?" asked Stan. He thought that they should tell Maxwell.  
  
"No. I know they might be able to help, but they probably won't believe us. They'll think we're crazy." Said Pashmina. Stan nodded, though he didn't agree.  
  
"Well, I think we should talk some more about this later. It's really late." Said Pashmina.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'll drop you to your room." Said Stan. So they got ready and walked out into the hallway. As soon as they were out of site, Hamtaro appeared from behind a wall in the hall.  
  
"So they had the same dream..." he said. He had been listening to their conversation the whole time. He remembered his own dream.  
  
BEGINNING OF DREAM  
  
Hamtaro was in (yes, you know it) a blank white place that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself. He walked around, but all he found was whiteness.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone out there?" he asked, yelling out into the distance. Suddenly, a (you know it) mysterious girl appeared whose face he couldn't see. She walked toward Hamtaro.  
  
"Oh, good! Can you tell me how to get out of here?" asked Hamtaro, politely.  
  
"Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in your heart." The girl said. Hamtaro was very confused.  
  
"In my heart? What do you mean?" asked Hamtaro. Then, the girl (as you know) took Hamtaro's hand and flew up into the whiteness.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Hamtaro sighed. He was still very confused about his dream that apparently, Pashmina and Stan had. He walked back to his room and sat on his bed.  
  
"I don't get it. What's that dream supposed to mean?" he thought over and over. He thought about the strange words the girl had said. 'Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in your heart.'  
  
"My heart..." he thought as he lay down in his bed. He had a feeling that he knew who was in his heart. The thing was, he didn't want her to be in his heart. Slowly, he fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Pashmina was in her bed thinking. There was a small part in her dream that she didn't tell Stan. 'The key to his heart is in an unexpected place.' Pashmina wasn't sure why she didn't tell Stan. She just couldn't. Pashmina rolled all over her bed thinking about her dream, Stan, and mostly about the mysterious girl and her words.  
  
"I don't know what to do." She said to herself, quietly. Then she thought about Dexter and Howdy. How would they react to Stan and her? She sighed. She didn't want to hurt their feelings. But she also wanted to be with Stan. She had no idea what to do.  
  
"I don't know what to do." She said over and over. She sighed. She wished that everything could be simple. She wished that it wasn't a big deal to like Stan. She started to cry, but she tried to be as quiet as possible. Soon, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, the same thoughts were going through Stan's head. Like Pashmina, he was rolling around in his own bed. He shook his head.  
  
"I like Bijou, but I want to like Pashmina. But if I liked Pashmina, there would be a big fight between Dexter, Howdy, and me. I don't want that. So should I stick with Bijou? She did say my name in her sleep. But then again, she likes Hamtaro and Boss likes her." Stan thought. He sighed. There was no easy path to take. He wished that it was al easy, but it wasn't.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. He didn't want to get into any trouble. Then, he thought of Sandy. She didn't want him to be with Bijou. She wanted him to stay away from her.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked himself again. He, like Pashmina, kept telling himself this over and over and over. Soon, he worried himself to sleep.  
  
But even as Hamtaro, Stan, and Pashmina slept, they still dreamed about all of their troubles and all the things they needed to know.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
-  
  
how was that chapter? Actually... it was a little depressing in the end,  
but not really. RR pleaz! 


	10. The Talk at Breakfast

Chapter 10: The Talk at Breakfast  
  
The next day, Maxwell woke up from a very bad sleep. He had a strange dream (you know what's coming). He slowly began to remember his dream.  
  
BEGINNING OF DREAM  
  
"Where am I?" Maxwell asked, looking at the odd place that surrounded him. It was a blank, white place. He walked around, but he couldn't find anything.  
  
"Hello! Is anyone out there?" he asked, yelling out into the distance. Suddenly, a mysterious girl appeared. Maxwell ran up to her.  
  
"Can you help me?" he asked. The girl shook her head.  
  
_"Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in your heart."_ The girl said. Maxwell shook his head.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I already know who's in my heart. It's Sandy." He said. _I think..._ he thought. The girl shook her head again.  
  
"There are no questions or doubts about the one whom you wish to love for ever." The girl said. Maxwell couldn't believe it. This mysterious girl had read his mind.  
  
"I have no doubts!" said Maxwell, lying.  
  
"_False help is on its way. Be careful_." The girl said. She took Maxwell's hand and flew into the whiteness.  
  
END OF DREAM  
  
Maxwell sighed. He was very, very confused about his dream. He looked at Sandy. She was sound asleep, smiling. Maxwell began to wonder if she was truly the one. He gently stroked her short orange hair. Suddenly, her eyes opened.  
  
"Good morning, Maxwell." She said, sleepily. Maxwell looked at her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Is it time for breakfast already?" she asked, softly. Maxwell nodded slowly. Sandy got up and took out some clothes.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. Wake up Stan and tell him to get ready. You two can shower after breakfast." Said Sandy, more awake. She went into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. Maxwell walked to Stan's bed and shook him.  
  
"Wake up!" he said. Stan mumbled a bit, but he didn't wake up. Maxwell shook him once more.  
  
"Stan! Wake up!" he said, a bit louder. Stan got up and gave a big yawn.  
  
"Okay, I'm up. I didn't get much sleep last night!" said Stan.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked. Stan thought about the night before.  
  
"Yeah." He said, as he began to get ready for breakfast.  
  
Down at the breakfast room, the ham-hams were all there except Pashmina, Bijou, Penelope, Stan, Sandy, and Maxwell.  
  
"Where is Bijou?" asked Boss. He, as usual, was worried about her.  
  
"It's not only her. Pashmina and Penelope aren't here either." Said Pepper.  
  
"Maybe they're just late." Said Hamtaro. He knew that Stan and Pashmina were up late and were probably holding up the others.  
  
"Oh man. I wanted to talk to Sandy. I bet Stan is the whole reason they're late." Said Hannah, who looked up to Sandy as an idol, but wasn't very fond of Stan. Hannah was a bit younger than the rest of the ham-hams, only a few years older than Cappy.  
  
"Hi! I'm here!" said Sandy as she walked up to the ham-hams. She sat down, but saved a special seat for Maxwell.  
  
"You're here!" said Hannah, cheerfully.  
  
"Where's Stan and Maxwell?" asked Oxnard. Sandy sighed.  
  
"Stan wouldn't get up so Maxwell's up trying to wake him up. He told me to just go down." Said Sandy.  
  
Soon, they were all krmping down on sunflower seeds. Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope were there, but Stan and Maxwell still weren't.  
  
"I wonder where they are." Said Sandy. Suddenly, Maxwell and Stan walked over to the table.  
  
"Finally! We've waiting for like forever!" said Sandy.  
  
"Sorry, Sandy!" said Maxwell as he sat down. Stan sat down next to Bijou. He determined to find out if she liked him or not.  
  
"Hi, Bijou." Said Stan.  
  
"Hi." Said Bijou, as cheerful as ever.  
  
"Bijou, can I talk to you?" he asked her. Bijou was a bit confused, but she nodded. They went outside.  
  
"What is it, Stan?" Bijou asked. Stan was going to ask straight out.  
  
"Bijou, I- " Stan started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh! I have to tell you something, too. Um, this is kind of embarrassing, but I'm just going to say it straight out." Bijou said.  
  
"Okay, then tell me." He said. _Maybe, she's going to tell me right now, _he thought.  
  
"Well, I really appreciate you helping me and all. I guess, well, I'm very thankful. I just want to, uh..." Bijou stuttered out.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" he asked. He was 90% sure she would say it. He nodded, indicating her to continue.  
  
"Well, I want you to know that, um, you're one of my best friends ever. Most of my other friends would just laugh at me or tease me about this. Thanks for everything." She said. Then, she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Stan blushed.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Anyway, what did you want to ask me?" asked Bijou. Stan shook his head.  
  
"It's not important." He said. Bijou was a bit confused, but she walked back to the breakfast room. Stan followed soon after. _Here I come, Pashmina.  
  
_"Hey, Sandy, can you teach me how to ski?" asked Hannah, as she chewed down a waffle.  
  
"Well, um, I actually don't know how to myself, but I bet Stan knows how to. Right Stan?" Sandy asked her older brother. Hannah gave him a look.  
  
"Yeah. I can teach you two." He said. Sandy nodded.  
  
"Great!" she said. Hannah didn't seem as happy.  
  
"Yeah, great..." she said, quietly. Stan looked at Pashmina.  
  
"You want to learn, too?" he asked her. Pashmina looked up at him and blushed.  
  
"Uh, sure. Well, if you can teach Penelope, too." She said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said. Penelope jumped up and down out of excitement. Pashmina blushed.  
  
"Can I learn, too?" asked Bijou. Stan looked at her and turned a light pink.  
  
"ACTUALLY, I know how to ski, too. I can teach you!" yelled Boss. He hated the idea of Bijou hanging out with Stan.  
  
"Um, okay." Said Bijou, wondering why he yelled.  
  
"I want to learn, too!" said. Cappy.  
  
"Me, too!" said Hamtaro. Bijou blushed deeply as Boss started to get mad.  
  
"Rrrrr.... Okay..." he said. He REALLY hated the idea of Bijou hanging out with Hamtaro. Hamtaro nodded.  
  
"It's settled then. Hannah, Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope will learn from Stan. Bijou, Cappy, and me will learn from Boss." Announced Hamtaro.  
  
"I took skiing lessons when I was four so I don't need skiing lessons." Said Sparkle, trying to brag as usual.  
  
"Yah, right. You need classes just as much as I do." Said Pepper. Sparkle did a sweat drop.  
  
"Can we be enrolled in someone's class?" she asked.  
  
"I know how to ski." Said Nin-Ham. Everyone looked at the ham that hadn't talked much.  
  
"Really? I didn't know you could ski!" said Oxnard. Nin-Ham sipped at his coffee.  
  
"I'll teach you three." He said, not even looking at them.  
  
"How do you know I can't ski?" asked Oxnard.  
  
"Oh, I know. And I also know that Panda can't ski. Isn't that right Panda?" he asked, seeming psychic.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Panda. Nin-Ham didn't answer. He just kept sipping at his coffee. [Nin-Ham is much more skilled and mature. Very much unlike how he was in the show.]  
  
"Do you mind if I squeeze in with you Stan?" asked Dexter. He knew how to ski, but he wanted to be with Pashmina.  
  
"Why don't you and Howdy go with Boss? I have to many people!" said Stan. Howdy sighed. He wanted to be with Pashmina too.  
  
"Oh fine." Said Howdy, disappointed.  
  
"What about you, Maxwell?" asked Sandy.  
  
"I know how to ski. I'll do it by myself." He said. He really just wanted to be alone while he thought of things. Sandy nodded.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
After breakfast, they all went back to their rooms to prepare. Soon, they went to the ski slope.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
watchya you think? R&R ASAP!! Next chapter will be about SM and NS! 


	11. Skiing and Talking

Chapter 11: Skiing and Talking  
  
"Okay! Everyone I'm teaching, come here!" yelled Stan. Pashmina, Penelope, Hannah, and Sandy walked over to him.  
  
"And where are all my pupils?" asked Boss. Bijou, Hamtaro, Cappy, Howdy, and Dexter walked to him. Panda, Pepper, Sparkle, and Oxnard walked to Nin- Ham.  
  
"Should we start the class?" asked Pepper. Nin-Ham nodded slowly.  
  
"Take your skis and strap your feet to them." He said. Everyone did so. Sparkle, though, wasn't really listening. For some reason, she kept staring at Nin-Ham. _A man of not many words... I like him_. She thought to herself. She watched him teach everyone step by step. _He's so cute when he's all serious like that,_ she thought.  
  
"Okay! It's time for our first try. We'll ski down this small hill." Nin- Ham said as he pointed to a small, rounded hill. He looked at Sparkle.  
  
"You go first, Sparkle." He said. Sparkle leaped out her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What?" she asked, questionly.  
  
"Use everything you've learned to ski down this hill." He said. Sparkle panicked. She hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"Okay..." she said, as scared as ever. 1... 2... 3... BOOM!! Sparkle landed in a heap on the bottom of the slope.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled she looked down at her ankle. Nin-Ham quickly skied down to her.  
  
"What were you doing? You did everything absolutely wrong!" he yelled. Sparkle looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. Then, she yelped again.  
  
"AH!!" she screamed. Soon, the class was gathered around her.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Pepper.  
  
"No!!" Sparkle yelled. Nin-Ham kneeled down and touched the ankle.  
  
"It's sprained." He said. He picked her up and began to carry her inside.  
  
"Will she be all right?" asked Panda.  
  
"I'm taking her to the hospital." He said, "Tell the others." Everyone nodded and went to tell everyone.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!" Sparkle yelled, as she was put in a taxi. She passed out. Nin- Ham got in and told the driver to take them to the nearest hospital.  
  
Meanwhile, Maxwell was skiing by himself in a place full of trees. Maxwell skied high and low. He was very skilled at it.  
  
"You're really good." Said a familiar voice. Maxwell stopped and looked around.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked. Suddenly, Mara walked out of a bush.  
  
"It's only me, Mara." She said. Maxwell took of his skis.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked. Mara looked around.  
  
"I'm just wandering around, looking at the scenery." She said, softly.  
  
"Don't you have any friends or family with you?" he asked. Mara looked down.  
  
"My family kicked me out... I have no friends." She said, sadly.  
  
"Oh. Why did they kick you out?" he asked. Mara suddenly looked dazed. Then, she shook her head.  
  
"No. It's no big deal. It doesn't matter." She said. Maxwell looked at her, worried.  
  
"Well, okay. Want to take a walk?" he asked. Mara nodded happily.  
  
"Okay." She said. So they began to walk through the trees. Maxwell wanted to know as much as he could about Mara. He also needed some advice from her.  
  
"So how is it going with Sandy?" Mara asked. Maxwell looked down.  
  
"Not so well. I just don't know what to do anymore." He said.  
  
"Well, do you love this girl?" she asked.  
  
"I told you before. I just don't know." He said.  
  
"And you don't know if she loves you?" she asked. Maxwell nodded sadly.  
  
"But I want to know so badly!" he said as he kicked the snow.  
  
"Well, maybe she's not the right one for you. Maybe there's someone else out there." Mara suggested. Maxwell looked straight at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you don't love her, maybe she's not the right girl for you. Maybe she's not the one." Mara said.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to go talk to her." Said Maxwell. Mara's eyes saddened.  
  
"Okay. Nice seeing you." She said. Maxwell waved at her then went to find Sandy.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sparkle opened her eyes. She turned her head. Nin-Ham was sitting next to her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, as she tried to get up. Nin-Ham patted her back down.  
  
"Stay in bed. You're in the hospital. You broke your ankle." He said. Sparkle felt the pain in her ankle rush back. Suddenly, a doctor walked in.  
  
"You're going to need a cast, Miss." Said the doctor. The two nodded. A nurse came in afterwards. They carefully put a cast around Sparkle's ankle.  
  
"There. We're all done. You should rest here for another hour or two. Then, you can take those crutches and go home." The doctor said. They left.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Nin-Ham. Sparkle blushed.  
  
"A bit better. Thanks." She said.  
  
"Good. But this might end your ski vacation. You won't be able to move that much." He said. Sparkle smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. It's okay. I can sit in my room and watch TV. Anyway, you can go back, Nin-Ham. I'll go to the hotel later." She said. Nin-Ham shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I'll stay." He said. Sparkle blushed.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Sandy! There you are!" said Maxwell, as he found Sandy.  
  
"Yeah. Here I am. Like, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Um, well, I need to talk to you." He said. Sandy nodded and they went into a bunch of trees.  
  
"What is it, Maxwell?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Um, let's take a walk." He said. Sandy was a bit confused, but she nodded. They walked along a frozen river.  
  
"Listen, have you ever felt like someone likes you?" h asked.  
  
"Well, I like you and you like me." Sandy said. Maxwell shook his head.  
  
"No. I mean someone else." Explained Maxwell. Sandy gave him a confused look.  
  
"Um, no. Why?" Sandy asked.  
  
"No reason." He said. There was a pause.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sandy asked. Maxwell nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Maxwell said.  
  
"Okay..." Sandy said, quietly.  
  
"You can go back now." Maxwell said. Sandy nodded and went back. Maxwell sighed as he went to go find Mara.  
  
"Mara? Where are you?" he asked as he walked around. Mara walked out from behind a tree.  
  
"I'm here." She said.  
  
"Come on. Let's talk some more." Maxwell said as they began to walk around. Little did they know that Sandy was secretly watching.  
  
"Hm, it's Mara." Sandy said to herself. Maxwell and Mara continued talking, but not once did they mention Sandy.  
  
"So is it love?" asked Mara.  
  
"I think so. I hope so. What if I don't return the love?" asked Maxwell.  
  
"Sadness... lots of sadness..." That was all Mara had to say.  
  
"Why don't you think about it for a little? Then, when you have the answer, tell me." She said as she walked away.  
  
Sandy took the whole talk wrong. She ran away with tears flying behind her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So tell me, Nin-Ham, what do you like? I don't really know that much about you." Said Sparkle. Nin-Ham didn't answer.  
  
"Come on. Tell me something." Pleaded Sparkle. Nin-Ham sighed.  
  
"Okay. I like to keep a low profile so this is all I'm going to say. Nin- Ham isn't my real name. Everyone started to call me that when I became a ninja at the age of six." Nin-Ham started. Sparkle nodded.  
  
"What is your real name?" she asked. Nin-Ham turned away.  
  
"I can't tell you." He said. Sparkle seemed disappointed.  
  
"Well, tell me something that you can tell me." She said.  
  
"Okay. My nickname is Nin-Ham. My real name is classified. My favorite color is the darkest of navy blue. My favorite food is sunflower seeds and my favorite drink is water. I'm a top-rank ninja in the Hamota clan." Nin- Ham said. Sparkle nodded as Nin-Ham told her more and more stuff.  
  
In two hours, Nin-Ham and Sparkle began to get ready to leave the hospital and go back to the hotel.  
  
"Here are your crutches." Said Nin-Ham as he handed Sparkle her crutches. Sparkle blushed and took them. Soon, they were ready to go. They took a cab back to the hotel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
how was it? I hope im getting better. R&R ASAP!!! 


	12. Broken Up

Chapter 12: Broken Up  
  
Sandy ran as fast as she could. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she kept running.  
  
"Ouch!" Pashmina yelled as Sandy ran into her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I-I have to go!" Sandy yelled as she ran to her hotel room. Pashmina was worried about her friend. She was so worried that she, Bijou, and Penelope went up to Sandy's room.  
  
"Sandy? Are you there?" asked Pashmina, as she knocked on the door. There was no reply, but they could hear small mumbles from inside.  
  
"That's it! We're coming in!" yelled Bijou as they barged in. Sandy was sitting on her bed crying.  
  
"What is the matter?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Ookwee?" asked Penelope. Sandy stuffed her face into a pillow. The three girls locked the door and then sat on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" asked Pashmina. Sandy looked up.  
  
"Maxwell likes that Mara girl!" she yelled. She began to cry even more. The three girls looked at each other in shock.  
  
"No. That's not true. He likes you. What made you think that?" asked Pashmina. Sandy started to cry.  
  
"I heard him and Mara talking about it." said Sandy. Bijou shook her head.  
  
"You probably misunderstood them. They must have been talking about something else." She said.  
  
"No. I heard it." Sandy said. She explained the whole conversation that she heard. Pashmina, Penelope, and Bijou gasped.  
  
"But... but why would he do that?" Bijou asked. Sandy started to cry more.  
  
"I don't know!" she yelled. Suddenly, Stan walked in. He had a key to the room.  
  
"Sandy? What happened?" he asked as he saw his little sister cry. Sandy cried some more.  
  
"What happened to her, Pashmina?" he asked again. Pashmina blushed and looked down.  
  
"Maxwell likes... someone else." Bijou said after Pashmina didn't say anything.  
  
"Who?!" asked Stan, surprised that his best friend did that to Sandy.  
  
"Mara..." said Pashmina, turning redder. Stan sat down next to Sandy.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Sandy looked at him.  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?" she asked, rather harshly. Sandy began to cry on her brother's chest.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay." He said as he patted her back. Bijou quickly explained what happened as Pashmina turned redder by the second.  
  
A little later, after Sandy had calmed down a bit, the five of them sat and talked.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope said, meaning something like 'I'm so mad at Maxwell!'  
  
"I know. I just can't believe he did this." Said Pashmina.  
  
"I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding. Maxwell is a nice person and he wouldn't do that to you." Bijou said to Sandy.  
  
"Yeah, right. That's what I used to think." said Sandy as she wiped some of her tears.  
  
"I know you were meant to be. You're the official ham-ham couple. You fit together perfectly." Said Sandy. Penelope nodded.  
  
"That's a lie. Just listen to it. 'Maxwell and Sandy'. It's sounds horrible. Then listen to this: 'Max and Mara'. They sound a whole lot better than we do." Said Sandy, tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"Come on, Sandy. You know that's not true." Said Stan. Sandy sighed. She began to cry again.  
  
"Listen, thanks for helping me, guys. But I just want to be alone right now." Sandy said. The others got up.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Pashmina. Sandy nodded.  
  
"Just call us if you need us, okay?" asked Bijou. Sandy gave them a fake smile.  
  
"Okay. Like, thanks. Oh, and please don't talk to Maxwell about any of this. I'm just not ready to deal with him." Said Sandy. The others nodded as they left the room.  
  
"Maxwell?" asked Pashmina, surprised to see him right outside the room.  
  
"Hey, guys. I was heading inside. Why are you here?" Maxwell asked. Pashmina, Stan, Bijou, and Penelope looked at each other.  
  
"We were looking for you! Um, let's go!" Bijou said as she pushed Maxwell away from the room.  
  
"Uh, okay." Maxwell said, a bit confused. So they all went back outside. Stan, Pashmina, Bijou, and Penelope skied around together. They were talking about Sandy, Maxwell, and Mara.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Said Pashmina.  
  
"Ookwee."  
  
"I know. I thought Max and my sis' were, like, the perfect couple." Stan said.  
  
"It's all that Mara girl's fault! She's the one braking up out dynamic duo!" Pashmina said. Stan and Penelope both nodded.  
  
"Well, she didn't mean to do it. At least I don't think she meant to do it." Bijou said. Penelope nodded.  
  
"Ookwee."  
  
"Well, maybe. I just can't believe it's all happening." Pashmina said.  
  
"Yeah." Stan quickly agreed with her. They continued to talk more and more.  
  
Meanwhile, Sparkle and Nin-Ham were in Sparkle's room. Sparkle was lying in bed, her ankle on a pillow. Nin-Ham was sitting beside the bed.  
  
"Nin-Ham, really. You don't have to waste your vacation on me." Sparkle said. Nin-Ham shook his head.  
  
"It's really okay." Nin-Ham said. Sparkle blushed. _He's so sweet. I can't believe he's just going to sit by my side the whole trip!_ Sparkle thought.  
  
"Thank you." Sparkle said. Nin-Ham began to fluff up the pillow under Sparkle' ankle.  
  
"Do you need anything?" he asked. Sparkle blushed again.  
  
"Um, maybe a cup of water." Sparkle said. Nin-Ham stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"I'll go buy some food. What do you want?" he asked. Sparkle blushed.  
  
"Um, whatever you have is fine for me. But can you bring me some sweetened iced tea?" asked Sparkle. Nin-Ham nodded.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he walked out the door. Sparkle blushed.  
  
Nin-Ham walked down the hallway and into the elevator. He went down to the food court. While going there and ordering, Nin-Ham thought of a few things.  
  
"She's pretty nice. I've never really talked much, but nobody ever wanted to hear from me. But she's so open." Nin-Ham thought. He suddenly, blushed. He shook his head.  
  
"What am I thinking?" he asked out loud. He tried to forget about the thought and went to get the food. Then, he went back upstairs.  
  
"I'm back." He said as he opened the door. He put the food out and helped Sparkle sit up. All the while, Sparkle was a red as a tomato.  
  
"Here." Nin-Ham said as he served the food. Sparkle ate quietly, not noticing that Nin-Ham turned a bright red. They continued to talk more.  
  
Meanwhile, Bijou, Pashmina, Stan, and Penelope really wanted to help Sandy. But they knew all they could do was comfort her.  
  
"Okay! That is it! I'm going up there!" Bijou announced. Penelope nodded.  
  
"Ookwee." Stan and Pashmina looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Um, maybe we should stay out here." Pashmina said. Stan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want to feel desperate or something." Stan said.  
  
"Whatever. We are going!" Bijou said.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope said. And with that, the two went up to Sandy's room. Stan and Pashmina were there by themselves. _This is the perfect time to strike._ Stan thought.  
  
"So, Pashmina, anything new come up? You know, besides the mysterious dreams?" Stan asked. Pashmina shook her head.  
  
"No. But you know what sucks? Tomorrow, when everyone is lining up at the rides in the carnival, Sandy will be sad. Maybe even mad at Maxwell." Pashmina said. Stan sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Stan said, sadly. Stan just couldn't do it. They way he loved Bijou was so huge, but this little crush Stan had on Pashmina was nothing. No matter what happened, Stan couldn't seem to like Pashmina. He sighed again.  
  
"My poor Sandy, I just want to help her! But... I can't." Pashmina said. Stan knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"You can help her. You can comfort her and support her when she needs it." Stan said. Pashmina blushed.  
  
"You can help." Stan said. _Yes!_ Stan thought. _That definitely got the heat going!_  
  
Bijou knocked on the door. Then, she opened it. Sandy was still sitting on her bed with the same expression she had on before.  
  
"Are you okay, Sandy?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Ookwee?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know what to do anymore. Maxwell was my life and... and... and now he has someone else!" Sandy yelled as she began to cry again. Penelope and Bijou sat down next to Sandy.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him? Why don't you tell him all this stuff you've been telling us? It's worth a shot!" Bijou suggested. Sandy managed to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Well, maybe." Sandy said. Bijou got up.  
  
"Okay, then! We'll go get him for you!" Bijou said.  
  
"Ookwee!" Bijou and Penelope quickly went to go get Maxwell. They also swung by to get the cherry-red Pashmina and Stan, too.  
  
"Maxwell slowly entered the room, then quickly shut the door behind him. Sandy was crying again. It made Maxwell want to jump off a mountain when he saw her like that.  
  
"Why, Maxwell? Why?" Sandy asked. Maxwell was surprised.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Maxwell. Sandy got up and began to shout.  
  
"Why? Why did you forget about me and fall in love with that Mara?" asked Sandy. Maxwell shook his head.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Maxwell said, stepping forward.  
  
"Yes, you did! I heard you two talking!" Sandy yelled. Maxwell shook his head again.  
  
"No! You must have misunderstood! I-" Maxwell started, but was interrupted.  
  
"I didn't misunderstand, Maxwell! I heard everything loud and clear! You love Mara! Just say it!" Sandy yelled, more tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"It's not true!" Maxwell told her over and over, but she just wouldn't believe him. They argued for a long time.  
  
"Fine! If you're going to keep secrets, then our relationship is OVER!" Sandy yelled. Maxwell couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"FINE!! SEE WHAT I CARE!!" He blurted out. Sandy began to cry even harder. Maxwell opened the door and was about to leave. Then, he turned back.  
  
"Oh, and I did think Maxwell and Sandy was better than Max and Mara." He said as he stormed out.  
  
Bijou, Pashmina, Stan, and Penelope ran to Sandy. Bijou hugged her friend. Stan tried to comfort his little sister. Pashmina and Penelope tried to help.  
  
"I'm sorry." Stan said. Sandy didn't reply.  
  
"Sandy? Are you okay?" asked Pashmina.  
  
"Ookwee?"  
  
"I want to be alone." Sandy mumbled.  
  
"Okay. We'll leave, but we'll be back." Bijou said. They all left the room. And with the bang of a door, the biggest relationship known to hams was ended.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
aww, how sad. well, R&R ASAP! thanx! 


	13. Maxwell's Memories

Chapter 13: Maxwell's Memories 

Maxwell rushed out of the room. He ran outside and went to where he had seen Mara before (stupid move, right?). He looked around, but couldn't find her. He sighed as he began to kick the snow.

"I can't believe that just happened. I've been trying to figure out how Sandy feels about me and now she broke up with me." Maxwell said. He didn't have a crush on Mara. She was a friend and nothing more.

"I can't believe this." He said again. He shivered in the cold since he didn't bring a jacket when he stormed out. He sat down and began to think about everything he had with Sandy.

Flashback

(Remember, they are hamsters here. I'll explain later.)

Maxwell was sitting in a park reading. He was under a tree when he looked up. There was a beautiful girl standing there. She had orange fur with brown tiger stripes, and she wore a red ribbon on her tail. She was talking with another boy-ham. He looked like a small panda.

"So anything new happen?" the girl asked. The boy shook his head 'no'.

"No. It was the usual." The boy said. Maxwell couldn't stop staring at the girl. Suddenly, she looked at him. Maxwell quickly looked back down at his book and pretended to be reading it. The girl said something to the boy, and then walked over to Maxwell.

"Like, hi. I'm Sandy." She said. Maxwell looked up from his book. He stood up.

"I-I'm Maxwell." He said.

"Why are you reading on such a nice day like this? You should play!" Sandy said. Maxwell blushed.

"Well, um, I'm not in to sports." Maxwell said. Sandy giggled.

"Come on. I'll show you." She said. She took Maxwell's hand and ran to the other boy.

"Maxwell, this is Panda. Panda, this is Maxwell." Sandy introduced them. The two boys shook hands.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance." Maxwell said.

"You, too." Panda replied.

"Maxwell, here, doesn't play very much so we have to show him a good time." Sandy explained. Panda nodded.

"Okay. Let's climb tree. Then, we can go skip stones at the pond. We'll eat afterwards." Panda said. Sandy nodded.

"Okay!" she said. And with that, they went to play. Sandy was hanging out with Maxwell the whole time, causing him to blush.

End of Flashback

Maxwell sighed as he remembered when they met. He had a crush on her at first sight. He might not have known it, but he did. Maxwell sighed again.

"I'll never forget that day. I also won't forget the day we told each other we liked each other." Maxwell said as he had another flashback.

Flashback

(They're still hamsters!)

Maxwell, Sandy, Bijou, Boss, Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Snoozer were at the clubhouse. They were talking about the typical stuff.

"U-um, B-Bijou? U-uh, I-I was j-just wondering i-i-if you were, u-um, busy tomorrow." Boss stuttered out. Bijou smiled at him.

"No. Why?" Bijou asked, though she was planning on going to Hamtaro's house. Boss turned a deep red.

"Um, I thought you were going to my house tomorrow." Hamtaro said. Boss wanted to strangle Hamtaro, but he didn't.

"Wee, I forgot." Bijou said even though that was the only thing on her mind. She blushed.

"Oh. That's okay." Boss said.

"So anything new with you, Sandy?" asked Maxwell. Sandy blushed. She shook her head.

"No. Um, can I talk to you outside?" she asked. Maxwell blushed as he nodded. They got up and walked outside.

"So what's for lunch?" asked Oxnard. They others sighed and did a sweat drop.

Anyway, Maxwell and Sandy walked outside. They sat down on the grass. They were both as red as a cherry.

"Um, I kind of needed to tell you something, too." Maxwell said.

"Oh. Like, why don't you go first?" Sandy insisted. Maxwell blushed and nodded. He was going to tell her.

"Well, ever since I met you, um, I had this, um, you know, crush on you." Maxwell said, turning redder by the second. Sand blushed also.

"Like, ooh my gosh! Are you serious? I was just going to tell you that I have a crush on you!" Sandy said. She suddenly, turned redder. Maxwell did, too.

"Really? Wow! So we like each other!" Maxwell said happily. They hugged each other and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. They went inside to tell the others. Of-course, they were surprised.

End of Flashback

Maxwell turned a light red just by thinking of the moment. It was really embarrassing, but he was glad that he did it. Then, he sighed again, thinking that it was all over.

"Well, it was embarrassing, but it was worth it. I will never ever forget that moment." Maxwell said. He began to remember when he became human.

Flashback

All of the ham-hams were sitting in the clubhouse. They were all doing his or her individual thing. Maxwell was about to go talk to Sandy when he realized she wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Sandy?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads 'no'. Maxwell started to look around.

"I'll check outside." He said. He was about to open the door when it opened by itself.

"Sandy!" Maxwell yelled. Sandy shut the door.

"Hi, Maxwell. Sorry I'm late." Sandy said. Then she handed Maxwell a small star-shaped figure.

"I wanted to give you something and I fund this. Here." Sandy said. Maxwell looked at it. It was pretty, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"What is it?" asked Boss who was peaking over Maxwell's shoulder to see. Sandy scratched her head.

"I'm not sure. I found it and I, like, thought it was so pretty." Sandy said. Maxwell turned it over.

"Hey. There's some sort of button on the back. But... it's so small that I can't push it." Maxwell said. Everyone gathered around to look at it.

"Ookwee!"

"Yeah! I bet Penelope could push it. She is the smallest on out of all of us." Pashmina said. Maxwell gave the little star to Penelope. She pushed the button.

"Ookwee?" Penelope asked, staring at what was in her hand. Pashmina took it.

"It changed." Pashmina said as she stared at the small wand in her hand. Suddenly, the wand started glowing.

"Ah!" all the ham-hams yelled as they started glowing, too. Suddenly, everyone woke up.

"B-Bijou! Y-you are so pretty." Boss said staring at Bijou. Bijou looked down at herself.

"What! I'm a... a... ahuman!" Bijou yelled. Everyone looked down at themselves. They were all humans!

"But, why do we have hamster ears?" asked Pepper. Everyone started touching their ears. Suddenly, a small light appeared. Then, it turned into a hamster. It was Harmony!

"Harmony?" the ham-hams asked in confusion. Harmony looked a bit mad, but she seemed contained about it.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hamtaro.

"I sensed my magic being used. Why did you have my wand?" Harmony asked.

"That was your wand? I'm so sorry!" Sandy apologized.

"I found that star on the floor and brought it here. Then, Penelope pushed the button and it became a wand. Then, for some reason, we all, like, turned human." Sandy explained. Harmony sighed.

"That star you found was the smaller, carry-along form of my wand. I dropped it and you must have found it. Now, did anyone say anything after it became a wand?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah. I said 'It changed'." Pashmina said. Harmony sighed.

"When you said that, my wand took it as a command and changed all of you into human-hams." Harmony explained.

"Oh!" everyone exclaimed.

"Well, how do we turn back into hamsters?" asked Dexter.

"Well, morphing magic isn't easy to reverse. You'll have to stay like that until the magic wares off." Harmony said.

"WHAT?" all the ham-hams yelled.

"But I have to get back to Glitter!" Sparkle yelled.

"Sue and Kip will be so worried!" Cappy yelled. Harmony smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about your owners. Nobody but your other hamster friends can even remember you. As long as you're here, no will!" Harmony explained. The ham-hams nodded.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'here'?" asked Panda.

"You aren't on earth anymore. You're on Hamtopia. This is a planet for human-hams." Harmony explained.

"Oh." The ham-hams said. Harmony explained more and more stuff while the ham-hams nodded along.

End of Flashback

"Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened if we were still hamsters. I wouldn't of met Mara and Sandy wouldn't brake up with me." Maxwell said. Suddenly, Mara came out of the bushes.

"Sandy broke up with you?" Mara asked with a smile on her face. Maxwell looked at her and nodded.

What do you think? That was so corny and stupid! and stupid! and really really stupid! i'm sorry! anywayz,the next chapter will be more on HB and SP. k? o, and sry I didn't write over the weekend. I went to philadelphia. anywayz, R&R ASAP!


	14. Reactions

Sry, I couldn't think of a good chapter name. R&R this chapter. And could you also read my profile. There is a reason, but I can't tell you it! just read it!!  
  
Chapter 14: Reactions  
  
"Hi, Mara. And yes, we did brake up." Maxwell said. Mara smiled secretly, but tried her best to look sad. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Why did you brake up?" Mara asked. Maxwell explained everything.  
  
Meanwhile, Sandy was crying on her brother. By this time, all of the ham- hams were gathered around her.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Pepper said. Sandy didn't answer. She just kept talking.  
  
"Sandy, maybe you did misunderstand the talk." Pashmina said.  
  
"Ookwee."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe Maxwell was right." Panda said. Boss nudged him on the elbow.  
  
"Don't side with him!" Boss whispered.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Yeah. We know he should say sorry, but maybe you should, too." Bijou said. Sandy looked up at her friends. She wiped her tears and left the room.  
  
"I think she's going to talk to Maxwell." Stan said.  
  
Back, with Maxwell, he just finished telling Mara what happened. Mara blushed, but then gave sad look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maxwell asked. Mara blushed more.  
  
"I just feel bad for you. That's all." Mara said. Maxwell knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Maxwell!?" Sandy cried. Maxwell and Mara both looked up. Sandy was standing there.  
  
"Yeah. You say that you don't like Mara, but the minute we brake up you run straight to her!" Sandy yelled. Maxwell got up.  
  
"No! That's not what happened!" Maxwell said. Mara stayed silent.  
  
"Yeah right, Maxwell." Sandy said as she turned to leave. Maxwell sighed. But then, Sandy turned around.  
  
"I came here to say sorry." Sandy said. Maxwell tried to say something, but he couldn't.  
  
"Oh, and Mara, thanks for ruining my life." Sandy said as she ran back to the hotel. Maxwell sighed.  
  
"Great. The one chance I had and I blew it." Maxwell said as he sat back down. Mara didn't reply. She stared into space.  
  
"Maybe... I shouldn't have went through with my plan..." Mara thought. When she saw Sandy's face, all she saw was a mixture of sadness and anger. And to think I caused it all, she thought. Now, she felt bad about it all.  
  
"Mara?" Maxwell asked. Mara got up and ran away. Maxwell would have run after her, but then he thought about Sandy.  
  
Meanwhile, Sandy ran back to her hotel room. Everyone stood up excitedly.  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Oxnard. Sandy looked at him, then turned back. Tears were running down her cheeks. She took out Maxwell's suitcase and started throwing all of his stuff in it. Then, she threw the suitcase out of the room along with anything that didn't fit in it. Then, she started gathering all the stuff Maxwell had ever given her and threw it out the door.  
  
"Get out of my room." She said finally. Everyone left except Stan.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"GET OUT!" she yelled. Stan ran out. Sandy sat down on her bed and put her face on her pillow. She began to cry even more.  
  
Everyone was worried about Sandy. They all went to another room to talk. They were all sad.  
  
"I wonder what happened." Sparkle said. (Yes, she's there with Nin-Ham).  
  
"Yeah. I bet it was pretty bad." Boss said.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could help some how!" Bijou said. Hamtaro patted her shoulder.  
  
"I know how you feel. I wish I could help, too. But they need to deal with this by themselves." Hamtaro said. Bijou blushed deeply.  
  
"Um, yes. I agree." Bijou said, blushing. Boss got pretty angry, but somehow Bijou didn't notice.  
  
"Well, I guess we should all go to bed. It's getting late." Howdy. Panda nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We're going to the carnival tomorrow so we don't want to over sleep." Panda said. Everyone went back to their rooms except Stan and Pashmina.  
  
"Aren't you going to your room?" asked Pashmina. Stan shook his head.  
  
"No. I don't want to disturb Sandy. Besides, I should go find Maxwell." Stan said. Pashmina nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you." She said. So they went to find Maxwell. When they finally did find him, he was sitting under a tree, shivering. The wind was picking up and Maxwell didn't have a coat so he was freezing.  
  
"Maxwell! What are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death!" Stan yelled. Maxwell could barely answer.  
  
"H-how i-is S-Sandy?" Maxwell asked, shivering.  
  
"We'll talk inside! Let's go!" Pashmina yelled. The three went inside. They sat down in Pashmina's room where Bijou and Penelope were waiting.  
  
"Here." Pashmina said as she handed Maxwell some hot chocolate. Bijou gave him a blanket. He wrapped himself up and sipped at his how chocolate.  
  
"So how is Sandy?" Maxwell asked again. The others looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"She didn't take it too well, man. She threw all your stuff and everything you ever gave her in the hallway." Stan said.  
  
"Wee. She's been crying in her room." Bijou said.  
  
"Ookwee."  
  
"So what happened out there that made her so mad?" asked Pashmina. Maxwell told them the whole story.  
  
"But why were you with Mara in the first place?" asked Stan. Maxwell sighed.  
  
"I sat down under that tree and she just walked up to me." Maxwell explained. The others nodded.  
  
"Well, maybe you should try telling her that." Stan said. Maxwell sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I tried to tell her before, but she wouldn't listen." Maxwell explained. Stan got up.  
  
"I'll go get your stuff. You'll stay here tonight." Stan said as he went to bring in Maxwell's stuff.  
  
"Yes, you'll stay here. We'll get you another room tomorrow." Said Bijou. Maxwell thanked them as Pashmina called front desk for a cot.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." Maxwell thanked them once more. A bit after Stan moved all of Maxwell's things inside, the cot came.  
  
"I think I'll go back to my room now. See you later." Stan said as he left. The others waved, and then got into bed.  
  
Stan was walking to his room when he ran into Cappy. He was a bit confused to see the little guy out so late. Cappy also seemed confused.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room sleeping?" asked Stan.  
  
"Well, yeah, but Boss sent me here to give Bijou these flowers cause he likes her." Cappy explained. He put his hand on his mouth and gasped. Stan looked shock.  
  
"Okay! But don't tell Boss that I told you! He'll get all mad at me!" Cappy said. Stan was still pretty shocked.  
  
"He likes her? Are you sure?" asked Stan. Cappy gave him a weird look.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Cappy. Now, he was just trying to act smart.  
  
"Well, yeah, kind-of." Stan said.  
  
"How I, a little kid, find out about this and you, a big person, not?" asked Cappy.  
  
"Whatever." Stan said.  
  
"Um, where is Bijou's room?" asked Cappy. Stan began to laugh.  
  
"Now who's the smart one? Well, anyway, it's down this hallway and the third room to your right. You do know right from left, right?" asked Stan who was also trying to look smart.  
  
"Um, yeah, of-course." Cappy said with a worried look on his face. Stan grinned and left. Cappy walked down the hallway.  
  
"1-2-3- this one should be it!" Cappy said, as he turned left, thinking it was right. He knocked on the door. Nobody answered.  
  
"I'll just leave it here then." Cappy said as he left it at the door. He went back to his room and went to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
what do you think? R&R ASAP! The next few chapters will be H&B and S&P! I promise!! 


	15. The Carnival

Chapter 15: The Carnival  
  
The next morning, Pepper, Sparkle, and Hannah woke up and began to get ready for breakfast. When they opened their door, they noticed some flowers on the floor.  
  
"Flowers? Who are they from?" asked Sparkle, who was on her crutches. Pepper picked it up and read what it said.  
  
"'To the prettiest girl in the room; the girl with pigtails. From, Boss.' " Pepper read aloud. Hannah scratched her head.  
  
"Well, that's Sparkle, but I thought he liked Bijou." Hannah said. Pepper gave the flowers to Sparkle.  
  
"Well, maybe he changed his mind when he saw Hamtaro and Bijou on the plane! They make the cutest couple!" Pepper squealed.  
  
"Well, I appreciate the thought, but I don't even have a crush on him." Sparkle said.  
  
"Well, whatever. Leave them in the room and let's go!" Hannah yelled impatiently. Pepper put them in the room and they all left.  
  
Meanwhile, Maxwell got his own room that Snoozer stayed in, too. After a bit, everyone was downstairs in the breakfast room.  
  
After breakfast, which didn't go well with Maxwell and Sandy, they all got ready for the carnival.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone knocked at Pashmina's room. Bijou went to open the door.  
  
"Hi, Stan. What are you doing here?" Bijou asked.  
  
"It's something about you-know-who and you." Stan said. Bijou nodded as she went in the hallway and closed the door.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Boss has a crush on you." Stan said. Bijou gasped. There was a silence. Then, Bijou spoke again.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Boss told Cappy and Cappy told me."  
  
"Oh no. I don't want to hurt Boss' feelings." Bijou said.  
  
"We'll think of something." Stan said. Bijou smiled at him. No, don't give me that smile. _I can't resist that smile!_ Stan thought.  
  
"I'd better get going. I'll see you later." Stan said as he rushed away.  
  
A little later, everyone gathered outside the hotel. Boss quickly took head count, then they all got taxis. Bijou, Stan, Sparkle, and Nin-Ham were in a taxi together. They were talking. Well, Nin-Ham didn't say much of-course!  
  
"Guess what. Boss gave me flowers!" Sparkle said. Bijou and Stan were shocked.  
  
"Really?" they both asked in unison. Sparkle nodded as if she were bragging.  
  
"The card said 'to the prettiest girl in the room; the one with pigtails'. I think he has a crush on me!" Sparkle said. This caused Nin-Ham to turn his head from the front seat.  
  
"What?" he asked. Bijou was just as surprised, but Stan wasn't. He knew what happened. Cappy must have delivered the flowers to the wrong room, Stan thought.  
  
"Why are you so interested?" Stan asked Nin-Ham, trying to change the topic. Nin-Ham went red.  
  
"No reason." He said as he turned away. Bijou giggled and whispered something into Sparkle's ear.  
  
"I think he likes you!" Bijou whispered, quietly.  
  
"No I don't!" Nin-Ham yelled, turning around. He completely lost his cool and started to act like... a normal ham.  
  
"How did you hear that?" Bijou asked. Nin-Ham quickly collected himself.  
  
"I've been trained to hear almost anything." Nin-Ham said in his calm, quiet voice.  
  
"Sheesh, you youngsters." The driver said shaking his head.  
  
After a while, they were there. They paid their taxis. Then Boss did another head count. After that, everyone partnered up.  
  
"Okay. Everyone find a partner! That way no one will get lost!" Boss said as if he was the chaperone of a school field trip.  
  
While they were getting partnered up, Stan quickly told Bijou about what happened with Cappy and him.  
  
"So he still likes me?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Yes." Stan said.  
  
Suddenly, Boss walked up to Bijou. He was about to ask her to be his partner when Hamtaro walked up to her.  
  
"Do you want to be my partner?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou blushed. Boss was about to lose his temper.  
  
"Sure!" she said. They walked away. Boss was about to blow his temper when Cappy tugged on his shirt.  
  
"Want to be my partner?" he asked. Boss sighed and nodded. Stan went to Pashmina.  
  
"You want to partner up with me?" asked Stan. Pashmina blushed.  
  
"I would love to, but who would be with Penelope?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"We could be with her!" Hannah said.  
  
"I'm with Hannah so Penelope could come with us. Okay?" Sandy asked. Penelope jumped up.  
  
"Ookwee!" She yelled excitedly. Pashmina nodded.  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Sandy." Pashmina said.  
  
[Just so you know, here are the partners:  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou  
  
Stan and Pashmina  
  
Nin-Ham and Sparkle  
  
Dexter and Howdy  
  
Sandy, Hannah, and Penelope  
  
Maxwell and Panda  
  
Boss and Cappy  
  
Oxnard and Pepper]  
  
Everyone separated and went on different rides. Stan and Pashmina were browsing around. They stopped at the Ferris wheel.  
  
"You want to ride it?" asked Stan. Pashmina nodded happily.  
  
"Okay." They both got on the ride. Pashmina was really blushing. Stan turned a light red.  
  
"So um, any news on the dream girl?" Pashmina asked. Stan shook his head 'no'.  
  
"No. I haven't had another weird dream for a long time."  
  
"Yeah. Me, too. So um, who did you see when you did the thing?" Pashmina asked, blushing uncontrollably. Stan was silenced. Pashmina's words kept flashing in his mind. _It wasn't Pashmina. It was Bijou._ He thought.  
  
"Stan?" Pashmina asked. Stan snapped out of his thoughts. He was sweating.  
  
"Um, I saw..." Stan began, but he couldn't finish.  
  
"No, that's okay. You don't have to tell me." Pashmina said when he saw how scared he looked. Stan sighed.  
  
"Um, but I do have to talk to you about something." Stan said. He was going to say it straight out.  
  
"Well, when I met you as a hamster, I liked you and all the other girl- hams. But when I became human, well, it seemed that I had more of a heart. Well, I was still me, flirt and everything, but I felt better about myself. Then, well, when I started to get to know you better. I felt like a whole new person." Stan said. Pashmina blushed.  
  
Though some of what Stan said was a lie, some of it was true. He did feel better about himself when he became human. And then he got closer to Pashmina, well, and Bijou, and he changed.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Pashmina said.  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Stan said. He moved closer and kissed her! At first Pashmina couldn't believe what was happening. But then, she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro and Bijou had just got of the twirling teacups ride. Bijou felt a bit dizzy.  
  
"Oh, I feel so dizzy." Bijou said as she held her head. She was about to fall when Hamtaro caught her.  
  
"Whoa, easy there. Come on, let's sit down." Hamtaro said as he helped Bijou to a bench.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Bijou's head fell on Hamtaro's shoulder. She was so dizzy that she could barely hold up her head.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have gone on that last ride." Bijou said.  
  
"I'm sorry. You didn't even want to go on it, but I forced you to." Hamtaro said. Bijou smiled.  
  
"It's okay. How were you supposed to know I get dizzy easily?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I still feel bad." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Really, it's okay. Don't worry. I already feel a bit better." Bijou said as she tried to stand up. She quickly fell back down, but Hamtaro caught her.  
  
"Well, we might want to get back to the hotel." Hamtaro suggested.  
  
"No. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun because of me." Bijou said.  
  
"It's okay." Hamtaro said.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Boss as he walked in out of nowhere. Cappy was with him, too.  
  
"Nothing." Hamtaro said nervously. Bijou quickly pushed Hamtaro's arms away from her. She didn't want to give Boss any ideas.  
  
But she was still dizzy. She tried her best to stand, but she ended up falling again. Boss quickly caught her with Hamtaro by her side. Cappy was just trying to see what was going on.  
  
"Are you okay?" Boss asked. Bijou soon realized that her dizziness was getting worse.  
  
"No! I have a terrible headache and I am so dizzy." She yelled. Cappy pushed Hamtaro aside.  
  
"Ooh! I know that Pepper brought medicine for dizziness and vomiting!" Cappy said.  
  
"That'll work! Let's go find Pepper!" Hamtaro said. Boss put Bijou down on the bench.  
  
"Cappy, watch Bijou. I have to talk with Hamtaro." Boss said as he pulled Hamtaro behind a tree.  
  
"What are doing?" Boss asked angrily.  
  
"What? She was dizzy so I had to help her!"  
  
"Just don't flirt with her!" Boss said to him.  
  
"I'm not flirting1 I don't even have a crush on her! I'm just spending time with one of my best friends. I'm sorry if she happens to be your girl!" Hamtaro said as he walked back to Bijou.  
  
"Come on. Let's find Pepper." Hamtaro said.  
  
"She's with Oxnard so I bet they're at the food court!" Cappy said.  
  
"Good idea." Bijou said quietly. Hamtaro picked her up and they walked to the food court with the dizzy Bijou blushing like heck.  
  
Boss was still next to the rock. He saw the way Hamtaro picked up Bijou. It was as if they were coming back from their wedding! _I'm going to get him_, Boss thought as he ran to them.  
  
"Oxnard! Pepper! You're here!" Cappy said.  
  
"Hey, you guys! What are you doing here?" Pepper asked.  
  
"Bijou got dizzy and Cappy told us that you had medicine." Boss explained.  
  
"You were right, Pepper! Good thinking, bringing along the medicine!" Oxnard said. Pepper got out the medicine and gave some to Bijou.  
  
"Wow! I feel better already!" Bijou said.  
  
"Good." Hamtaro said. Bijou blushed.  
  
"Hey, look!" Pepper said, who had taken out her brochure. She was pointing at something there.  
  
"There's a tunnel of love!" Pepper said, excitedly. Bijou jumped up.  
  
"I want to go! I bet it will be so romantic. In a place like that, I' bet I'd fall for anyone!" Bijou said. Boss grinned. _This is my chance_, he thought. Little did he know, someone else was thinking the same thing.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
wat do you think? R&R ASAP! Oh, and I know you're probably wondering why I want you to read my bio. All I'll tell you is this: it's a bet. So read my bio plz! R&R, too! 


	16. The Real and 'Almost' Confessions

Well, sorry I haven't been updating. I went away for a couple days. But I'm back and ready to write. O, and thanx for the reviews. I appreciate those who review every chapter like Sandyfan, Jasmine, Hamgirl168, Lord of Saiyans, and others. Of-course the most welcomed reviews are any that are from Celestial Night. Well, enough idle chitchat! R&R ASAP!  
  
Chapter 16: The Real and 'Almost' Confessions  
  
Pepper and Bijou lined up on the girls side of the tunnel of love. Boss, Hamtaro, Oxnard and Cappy lined up on the boys side. They waited in line patiently.  
  
"Sparkle?" Bijou asked. Sparkle was standing in front of them with her cruthes holding her up.  
  
"Oh, hi! You came, too?" Sparkle asked.  
  
"Of-course!" Pepper said. They waited a bit longer, and then it was Sparkle's turn. She was with Boss!  
  
"Uh, hi, Boss." Sparkle said. Boss was really disappointed that he didn't get Bijou. The two got on the swan boat and it started moving.  
  
Next, Pepper went up. It was Nin-Ham. Pepper sighed since she wanted Oxnard, but Nin-Ham was okay.  
  
"After you." Nin-Ham said. Pepper got on the boat and Nin-Ham did afterwards. Then the boat started moving.  
  
Bijou was next. She crossed her fingers hoping Hamtaro. It was him! She was so happy.  
  
"Hamtaro!" Bijou said happily.  
  
"Hey, Bijou! I guess we're together." Hamtaro said as they got on the boat. Then it started moving. The tunnel was dark, but it had lights shaped like hearts and stars all over. It had glowing waterfalls, candies, flowers, and other romantic things.  
  
"Wow this place is really pretty." Bijou said as she admired the waterfall. Hamtaro nodded.  
  
"It reminds me of you." Hamtaro said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bijou asked.  
  
"It's pretty. You're pretty." Hamtaro said. Bijou blushed, but Hamtaro couldn't tell.  
  
"Merci. You're so sweet." Bijou said. Hamtaro looked in the water and remembered his dream (you know what it is so I'm not going repeat it!).  
  
_Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in your heart_, Hamtaro thought. He thought about it, and then Bijou flashed in his mind.  
  
"Bijou, there's something really important I have to tell you." Hamtaro said.  
  
"What is it?" Bijou asked, wondering if it was what she thought it was. Suddenly, they heard a big splash from up ahead of them.  
  
"What was that?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou didn't really care. She just wanted to know what Hamtaro wanted to say.  
  
"Um, maybe it was just the waterfall. So what did you want to tell me?" Bijou asked. Then, suddenly, the ride ended.  
  
"Nothing." Hamtaro said as he helped Bijou off the boat. Bijou sighed. _I was sure he would say it_, she thought. They decided to get some cotton candy and eat it at a table.  
  
"So what did Boss tell you behind the boulder?" Bijou asked, curiously.  
  
"Um, nothing." Hamtaro lied. Suddenly, Boss popped up out of no where. Cappy, of-course, was with him.  
  
"Hamtaro! I need to talk to you!" Boss said, angrily. He pulled Hamtaro behind a tree.  
  
"What did you say and do on the tunnel of love?" Boss asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Will you just leave me alone? I don't like Bijou. She is my friend and nothing more!" Hamtaro said. He wanted to shout at Boss, but apparently, he was better at keeping his temper than Boss.  
  
"Well, guess what? Because you and Bijou were having 'friend' time together, I was stuck with Sparkle, who, by the way, thinks I have a crush on her because she fell off the boat and I caught her!" Boss yelled. (I don't know. I guess Bijou just didn't hear him yelling or just wasn't paying attention.)  
  
"So that was what that splash was!" Hamtaro said. Boss sighed.  
  
"After today, I don't want you anywhere near Bijou. You got that?" Boss asked, pointing at Hamtaro. Hamtaro pushed Boss' hand away.  
  
"You don't own her. She's not your personal property! And neither am I!" Hamtaro said as he walked away. Boss followed, angrily.  
  
"Come on, Bijou. Let's go on the roller coaster or something." Hamtaro said. Bijou got up.  
  
"Okay." She said as she walked away with Hamtaro. Boss stood there watching them walk away while Cappy ate the rest of their cotton candy.  
  
Meanwhile, (sorry that I didn't get back to them sooner) Stan and Pashmina were standing in front of the Ferris wheel. They just got off it and were blushing like heck.  
  
"Pashmina, I do love you." Stan said, after a long pause.  
  
"I-I love you, too." Pashmina said. They kissed once more. Stan felt guilty about lying to Pashmina. He told her that he loved her, but he wasn't even sure he did. It was one of the biggest lies he'd ever told.  
  
"You know what?" Pashmina asked, interrupting Stan's thoughts.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I think we're, you know, q-qualified boyfriend and girl-girlfriend!" Pashmina said, both excited and embarrassed. She didn't want to have a fight with Stan for the same reason Sandy did with Maxwell. Stan quickly nodded.  
  
"I guess we are!" Stan said, guilty and sort-of embarrassed. Pashmina smiled and hugged Stan.

"I' so glad!" She said, happily.   
  
Back with our favorite couple, Hamtaro and Bijou went on a roller coaster. But Bijou didn't get dizzy this time. Her mind was somewhere else.  
  
"What was he going to say? Was he going to... confess? Does he actually love me? He did have my picture in his bag. Maybe he was going to say something else. Or maybe not?" These things kept going through Bijou's mind.  
  
"Bijou?" Hamtaro asked. Bijou had been silent for a long time. Bijou snapped out of her thoughts and looked Hamtaro.  
  
"What?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Are you okay? You haven't said anything for a long time." Said Hamtaro.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just, um, thinking about things." Bijou said. Hamtaro nodded.  
  
"Then let's go on a ride." Hamtaro said. The two walked around looking for another ride with Bijou's mind somewhere else again.  
  
"Hey, Stan! Hi, Pashmina!" Hamtaro greeted the two at the entrance of a ride.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hamtaro. Hi, Bijou." Pashmina said, interrupting Bijou's thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi." Bijou said.  
  
"What's up?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"Well, um, I don't know how to say this casually, but I'm going to say it anyway! Stan and I got together!" Pashmina said, excitedly. She was hugging his arm.  
  
"What!?" Bijou and Hamtaro yelled in unison.  
  
"Yeah. It's great." Said Stan, trying to get Pashmina off him. Bijou smiled.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone, Stan?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Okay." Stan said, simply. The two went behind a wall and talked.  
  
"You finally got a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you!" Bijou congratulated him. Stan was silent. She was smiling at him again. And when he blushed, he just felt guiltier for telling Pashmina he loved her.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. I guess I finally got that feeling you told me about before!" Stan said, trying to ignore the guilt.  
  
"Yeah! Oh, and I think that, um, Hamtaro almost confessed to me!" Bijou said, excitedly. Stan eyes got wide.  
  
"He does love her. He does. That means... I can't have her. No! I couldn't have her from the start! And I've got a girlfriend now! I've never had her, but I have Pashmina now!" Stan said to himself.  
  
"Um, that's great." Stan said with no feeling in his voice.  
  
"Stan? Are you okay?" Bijou asked, surprised that he wasn't happy for her.  
  
"Yeah! It's great! But why was it only almost?" Stan asked, with his enthusiasm back.  
  
"Well, we were on the tunnel of love when it 'almost' happened. He was about to say it, but then we heard some kind of splash. It ruined the moment so he just didn't tell me what he wanted to say." explained Bijou.  
  
"Oh. That's too bad." Stan said.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry." Bijou said as she went back to Hamtaro. Stan followed.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
what do you think? R&R ASAP!


	17. You Love Him!

Sorry I haven't written for such a long time! I've been sidetracked. But here's the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 17: "You Love Him!"  
  
Bijou and Stan walked back to Hamtaro and Pashmina. Stan noticed that something – or someone – was rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" Stan asked. Suddenly, Boss popped up. Of-course, Hamtaro was already sick of Boss.  
  
"Not again, Boss!" Hamtaro said, sighing.  
  
"Boss? What are you doing here?" Stan asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just browsing around." Boss replied lying of-course. Cappy smiled and nodded. Stan's eyebrows rose when he found out that Boss was spying on Bijou.  
  
"What?" Cappy asked in response to Stan's look.  
  
"Nothing." Stan said simply.  
  
"Come on, Stan. Let's go." Pashmina said, tugging on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, okay. See you guys later." Stan said as he and Pashmina walked away.  
  
"We should go to. Actually, it's getting late. We could go on a few more rides. Then, we have to gather everyone to head back to the hotel." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Okay. See you later!" Bijou said as she and Hamtaro walked away. Before Hamtaro turned around, Boss gave him a look that said 'you better not'.  
  
Everyone went on a few more rides, then gathered up and went back to the hotel. On the ride home, Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, and Cappy were in one taxi.  
  
"So how was your day, Bijou?" Boss asked, blushing a bit.  
  
"It was good. Hamtaro and I had so much fun!" Bijou said, happily. Boss gave Hamtaro a mad look.  
  
"That's great." Boss replied.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. But Boss, you appeared so many times. Did you go on any rides at all?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"We only went on like two rides!" Cappy complained.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure Pashmina could take you, Penelope, and Hannah. We have a long trip so we can come back anytime." Bijou said.  
  
"Ooh! Can you ask her for me?" Cappy asked, excitedly. Bijou giggled and nodded. _Gee, I can see why Boss likes her. What am I thinking? This is exactly why Boss was watching us!_ Hamtaro thought.  
  
After a while, they reached the hotel and went back to their rooms. Pashmina, of-course, spread the news about her and Stan.  
  
Bijou was in her room with Pashmina and Penelope. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Bijou got up to get it.  
  
"Hi, Sparkle, Hannah, Pepper. What are you doing here?" Bijou asked.  
  
"We were bored so Pepper, Hannah, and I came to see you girls. Can we come in?" Sparkle asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Bijou said, letting the girls in. She helped Sparkle in with her crutches.  
  
Penelope and Hannah went to play with dolls in the bedroom while the others talked in the kitchen.  
  
"So guess what? I think Boss really likes me! It's weird, though. I always thought he liked you, Bijou." Sparkle said.  
  
"No, I think we're all just good friends." Bijou said, trying not reveal Boss' secret.  
  
"Well, he likes me, I'm sure of it! We were paired up in the tunnel of love. Well, I was looking at the waterfall when I fell in. Boss jumped out and helped me up." Sparkle explained.  
  
"Ooh! It probably is love!" Pepper said. Bijou paused for a moment. If Boss likes Sparkle, there was nothing to hide. There were no problems. She could like Hamtaro without making anyone sad.  
  
"I think it's cute. Oh, and did you hear? Stan and I got together!" Pashmina said, showing off her new boyfriend.  
  
"Really? That's so cool!" Pepper squealed.  
  
"So did you kiss?" Sparkle asked, trying to get all the details. Pashmina blushed.  
  
"You did, didn't you!" Sparkle said. Pepper and her started to giggle. Pashmina blushed even more.  
  
"But do you like Boss?" Bijou asked, changing back the subject.  
  
"Uh, well, not really. I have someone else in mind." Sparkle said. _Oh no. Poor Boss,_ Bijou thought. Suddenly, Hannah and Penelope came in.  
  
"Can we go get Sandy? She always has cool ideas when we play dolls!" Hannah said. Penelope nodded.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope squealed. Pashmina smiled and got up.  
  
"I'll go with you. I want to talk to her anyway." Pashmina said.  
  
"Good! Let's go!" Hannah said. The three walked to Sandy's room and knocked at the door. Stan answered.  
  
"Hi, Stan!" Pashmina said excitedly. She kissed Stan on the cheek. Hannah gave him a mean look.  
  
"We're here to pick up Sandy!" Hannah said.  
  
"Yeah. Is she here?" Pashmina asked. Stan went to get Sandy.  
  
"Hey, girls! What's up?" Sandy said cheerfully.  
  
"Can you come to Penelope's room with us so we can play?" Hannah asked. Sandy smiled and nodded. They went back to Pashmina's room.  
  
"Come on, Sandy! Come on!" Hannah said, tugging on Sandy's arm.  
  
"Ookwee!"  
  
"Well, I, like, have to talk with the girls, but I promise to play with you later." Sandy said. Hannah frowned.  
  
"Oh, fine. Come on Penelope." Hannah said as the two girls went to play. Sandy and Pashmina went to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, Sandy!" the girls said in unison.  
  
"Hey, girlfriends! What's up?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Oh, we're having a girl talk. Any news?" Sparkle asked. Sandy shook her head.  
  
"Well, I have news! Guess what, Sandy? I got together with Stan!" Pashmina said excitedly.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sandy asked, yelling.  
  
"Calm down. I know it's surprising, but it's true." Pashmina said.  
  
"I thought he would never get a girl! How did he get you?" Sandy asked.  
  
"I don't know. We just started to spend more time together and it turns out he's great. He's cute, romantic, cool, and just plain great!" Pashmina said. Sandy tried to imagine her annoying brother as all those things.  
  
"Nope. I just don't see it." Sandy said.  
  
"Actually, I spend a lot of time with him, too. He's actually pretty sweet." Bijou said.  
  
"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" Sandy asked. The others giggled.  
  
"Well, he was by your side when you broke up with..." Sparkle began. But her voice trailed away. Sandy looked down with sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sandy." Sparkle said. Sandy felt tears forming. Pepper patted her back.  
  
"There, there. It'll be okay." She said.  
  
"I just can't believe he did that." Sandy said in almost a whisper.  
  
"We know. He had no right to." Bijou said, holding Sandy's hand.  
  
"But maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding. Maybe he does love you. Maybe he feels the same way you do." Sparkle suggested.  
  
"Feel? What do you mean?" Sandy asked. The others all had to turn around and chuckle.  
  
"What?" Sandy asked, as the tears went away. They all turned back and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't you know?" Pashmina asked.  
  
"Know what? Are you keeping something from me?" Sandy asked, confused.  
  
"You still love Maxwell!" Six girls shouted. They turned around. Hannah and Penelope were standing there.  
  
"Were listening to all of that?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Yeah, but of-course you love Maxwell! It's SO obvious!" Hannah said.  
  
"Girls, go to Cappy's room. You can play with him." Pashmina said, ordering the girls away.  
  
"Okay, but it's SO obvious, Sandy." Hannah said as she walked away.  
  
"Ookwee!" Penelope said as she shut the door.  
  
"I do not love Maxwell!" Sandy said as she turned back tot the others.  
  
"Yes you do." Pepper said.  
  
"I don't love him. Well, I may have feelings for him, but that doesn't mean I love him. I mean, so what? I have romantic feelings for Maxwell. That doesn't mean I actually love." Sandy said. She kept going on and on about it. She talked so quickly that the others couldn't even understand her. (This part is SO copied and I'm sorry.)  
  
"I mean, just because I have romantic feelings for him doesn't mean that I love him. I don't love him. I mean, I have SOME feelings for him. There is no love what so ever. I mean, I DO love him, but –" Sandy said just as fast. She was about to continue when she realized what she said.  
  
"I-I-I – why didn't you tell me?" Sandy asked, panicked.  
  
"We thought you knew. Everyone else does!" Sparkle said.  
  
"So everyone knows?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Yes! Well, except Maxwell." Bijou replied. Sandy's sad look came back.  
  
"Well now it's too late. He's probably already proposing to that Mara person." Sandy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, right! He probably still loves you, too!" Pepper said.  
  
"You think?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Seven voices yelled.  
  
They turned around. Hannah, Penelope, and Cappy were all there. They had 'duh' expressions on.  
  
"Of-course he still loves you!" Cappy said.  
  
"That's even more obvious!" Hannah said.  
  
"Ookwee!"  
  
"Really?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Kids, go somewhere else. We're having an important talk." Pashmina said. The three kids left and went to Cappy's room.  
  
"What should I do, then?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Go tell him!" Sparkle yelled.  
  
"Yes! Go get him back! I bet he's just waiting for you to come to him." Bijou said. Sandy got up and went to the door.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Sandy said as she left. She ran to Maxwell's room and opened the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What do you think? I like it. R&R ASAP! 


	18. Mara's Confession

Chapter 18: Mara's Confession

Sandy opened the door to Maxwell's room, but he wasn't there. Snoozer was on a bed. He was sleeping, of-course. Sandy sighed.

"Hi, Snoozer. Do you know where Maxwell is?" Sandy asked.

"Zu zu zu... so you finally realized it... zu zu..." Snoozer said.

"Yeah. I can't believe I didn't know." Sandy replied.

"Zu zu zu... he's out... zu... I don't know... where he went... zu zu..." Snoozer said.

"That's okay. Thanks anyway. I'm going to go look for him." Sandy said as she went out to look for Maxwell.

Meanwhile, all the girls at Bijou's room had left. It was late so everyone was planning to go to sleep.

Sandy was out all night. She didn't even think about going to sleep. She was determined to find Maxwell and tell him how she felt.

Stan was up late, too. He was sitting on his bed, thinking about Bijou and Pashmina. Pashmina was his girlfriend and, last he checked, he was in love with Bijou. He was confused.

"I never thought that love would be this complicated! I just don't know what to do anymore." Stan thought to himself. He told Pashmina that he loved her and he didn't even know if it was true.

When he thought about it, it seemed like he loved her. But he wasn't sure. He didn't know if it was possible to love two girls at once. He wasn't even sure if he loved both of them.

"Maybe I should do that thing I did before!" Stan said aloud. He thought about the words the strange girl had said. _Only with a clear mind will you be able to see who is truly in you heart._ He thought about these words, but nothing happened. Then, both Bijou and Pashmina flashed in his mind.

"Uh! Not even that thing will give me the answer!" Stan yelled as he buried his head in his pillow. Soon, he fell asleep. He had another dream. (It's different than all the others so read it!)

---Beginning of Dream---

Stan was in that same, white, blank place. There was nothing out there. Stan looked around for a moment. Then, he realized where he was.

"That dream! I'm having it again!" Stan yelled. He looked around for the girl in white. Suddenly, he saw her.

"Who are you and why are you in all of our dreams?" Stan asked. The girl walked to him.

"_You have taken my advice. Now you need more._" She said.

"I don't need any advice from you! Just tell me who you are!" Stan yelled. The girl grinned and turned around. Bijou and Pashmina were both there.

"Pashmina... Bijou..." Stan said in almost a whisper.

"_She loves you and you love her, too. You know what to do._" He girl said.

"Who loves me? Which one is it?" Stan asked. The girl didn't answer. She took Stan's hand and flew up into the whiteness.

---End of Dream---

Stan woke up on his bed. It was already morning. He reached into his pocket and took out a paper with the manga wing on it. This time, there were to manga wings on it. He sighed. Then, he looked over to Sandy's bed. She wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Stan asked as he got up. He got dressed and went over to Pashmina and Bijou's room. He knocked on the door. Bijou answered, but she was still in her pajamas and her hair was messy. Her eyes were drowsy, but they were still so darn pretty. Stan blushed deeply. All the feelings he had the last night came back.

"Uh, hey Bijou. Did I wake you up?" Stan asked.

"Kind of, but it's okay. What's up?" Bijou asked.

"Uh, is Sandy there?" Stan asked, even though he was pretty sure she wasn't there after seeing Bijou.

"No. Why?" Bijou asked.

"No reason." Stan lied.

"Well, okay." Bijou said, confused. They said goodbye and Stan walked away. He went to Sparkle's room and asked if Sandy was there, but she wasn't. Then, he went to Maxwell's room. _Maybe she and Maxwell apologized got back together, _Stan thought. He went to Maxwell room but, sadly, didn't find Sandy or Maxwell. He sighed.

Meanwhile, Maxwell had just woken up with a certain someone's head leaning on his. He was outside, leaning on a tree. One big coat was covering both him and the girl next to him. Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

"Good morning... I love you..." she said, as an odd greeting. Maxwell sighed as he moved her head of his shoulder.

"I know, Mara." Maxwell said, wishing it were Sandy.

"Please, why can't we just run away together? We don't need to tell anybody. Nobody has to know." Mara pleaded. Maxwell stood up.

"Mara, I told you before I don't love you." Maxwell said, sighing. Mara held back her sadness.

"I just don't understand. Why?" Mara asked.

"You broke Sandy and me up!" Maxwell yelled at her. They were both silent. Maxwell remembered what happened the night before.

---Flashback---

After the carnival, Maxwell had gone to his room and stuffed his face into his pillow. He didn't have much fun at the carnival. The whole time, Sandy was avoiding him. He couldn't enjoy himself at all. He longed to be with Sandy.

Maxwell thought about his whole situation. _It's all her fault..._ Maxwell thought. He wanted to throw Mara of a thirty-story building, but he didn't want to admit it. He was so angry at Mara, but then, he thought about Mara's side of the story.

"An innocent girl started hanging out with a guy who was madly in love with his girlfriend. She hung out with him a lot, making his girlfriend feel like she was being replaced. Then the guy took advice from the girl, but the girlfriend overheard and took it the wrong way. She thought that the guy and the girl were in love when that wasn't true. The guy and the girlfriend got into a long fight and then broke up. The girl didn't even realize that she made the girlfriend jealous and that she made the two break up. Then, she realized what she did when she saw the two fight. She felt so bad that she ran away." Maxwell explained to himself. The guy was him. The girlfriend was Sandy. The girl was Mara.

"Maybe I should find her..." Maxwell thought. _What if Sandy finds out? No, I'll go when it's dark. I'll be back before she or anyone else wakes up._ Maxwell thought. At night, he left to go look for Mara. He searched deep into the woods until he finally found her. She was leaning on a tree and was shivering. Her face was pale since she had no jacket in the cold weather. Maxwell went up to her and gave her his jacket.

"Maxwell?" she asked, too surprised to believe that it was really him.

"Yeah, it's me. I came to take you back to the hotel. You might freeze to death out here. Especially without a coat." Maxwell said. Mara sighed with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly.

"For what?"

"I'm so very sorry... but I can't go back with you." Mara whispered, sniffling.

"Why?"

"I love you..." Mara said in almost a whisper. Maxwell wasn't sure if he heard it right.

"What?" he asked, in disbelief.

"I love you!" Mara yelled, standing up.

"I love you! I meant to break you and Sandy up! I meant to do it! I was so obsessed with you! I wanted you to love me and not Sandy! I'm sorry!" Mara yelled. She turned around and cried on the tree.

"I... I... I can't believe it..." Maxwell said, stepping back.

"I'm sorry Maxwell. But it's all because I love you so much!" Mara said, turning back to him.

"No! You told me you were helping me with my problems!" Maxwell yelled.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to hurt you... but when I heard about what you felt for Sandy... I wanted you to feel that way about me! Please... tell me you love me!" Mara yelled, "Or all of my work would be for nothing. Please!" She pleaded. Maxwell stepped back, shaking. He shook his head.

"No... no! How could I love you after what you've done?" Maxwell yelled. Mara put her back to the tree and slouched back down to the ground. She stuffed her face into her knees. She cried and cried. Maxwell sat at a tree in front of her. And for hours, crying was the only noise heard.

After a long time, Maxwell finally got up and sat next to Mara. He tried to speak to her softly. He put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mara." Maxwell said, softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"But you have to understand. My heart belongs to Sandy, even if she doesn't want it." Maxwell said sighing.

"And you have my heart, even if you don't want it. And if Sandy doesn't want it, why can't I have it?" Mara asked. Maxwell sighed.

"It's not that simple. I love Sandy and I think that she's right for me." Maxwell said Mara sighed. She put her head back on Maxwell's shoulder and soon fell asleep, followed my Maxwell.

---End of Flashback---

"I told you before, I'm sorry!" Mara yelled.

"Listen, I have to get back even if you're not..." Maxwell began, but didn't finish. As he turned around, he saw Sandy.

"Sandy, no! Didn't you hear what happened? She-" Maxwell began, but wasn't able to finish because Sandy cut him off.

"I may not have heard, but I probably know what did happen!" Sandy yelled, turning around to walk back.

"Sandy, wait!" Mara yelled. Sandy stopped and turned around.

"I don't want to hear anything from you!" she yelled.

"But-" Mara began, but was interrupted by Maxwell, holding his arm in front of her.

"Mara, stop. I have to tell her. I don't need your help." Maxwell said, rather rudely. Mara felt very rejected as tears formed in her eyes.

"Stop crying! I told you before. I don't love you. My heart belongs to Sandy." Maxwell said, not even turning to look at Mara. Sandy was silent.

"Sandy, I love you." Maxwell said once more. Sandy stepped back.

"I... I..." Sandy started, causing Maxwell to grin in success.

"...I can't trust you!" Sandy yelled as she turned around and ran away.

"But Sandy!" Maxwell yelled out, but Sandy just kept running.

"What am I doing?" Sandy thought. She went out there to tell Maxwell that she still loved him. And she was really hoping that he would say 'I love you, too' or something. But Maxwell said it first. _Why did I run? _Sandy kept asking herself. But she couldn't turn back anymore. She went back to the hotel.

Maxwell sighed. He turned back to Mara. He put his hands on her shoulders causing her to blush.

"Listen, Mara, I know this is going to be hard for you, but you have to listen. I know you love me, but I love Sandy. We can't see each other any more." Maxwell said. Mara felt more tears forming.

"But why?" she asked.

"It wouldn't be right. I'm sorry." Maxwell said.

"So this is goodbye?" Mara asked. Maxwell nodded.

"Yeah. Goodbye." Maxwell said, as he turned around to go after Sandy.

"Goodbye." Mara said, as Maxwell walked away from her.

------------------------------------------------

Did that seem too M&M? it is S&M and it'll get better. R&R ASAP!


	19. Harmony's Reapearance

Thank you, all reviewers! I appreciate it. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! R&R ASAP!

Chapter 19: Harmony's Reappearance

"Goodbye." Mara said, as Maxwell ran away. Tears formed in her eyes. She knew she would never see Maxwell again. She crouched down and covered her face with her hands. She began to cry.

Meanwhile, Sandy ran back to the hotel. She ran to her room and fell on the bed. She stuffed her face into her pillow. And she cried. She cried and cried and cried. _Maxwell... if I love you and you love me, why can't we be together? Why can't I be with you? _Sandy thought. She wanted him so much and she knew she loved him, but something kept making her run away from him. Maxwell's words kept flashing in her mind. _I don't love you. My heart belongs to Sandy. Sandy, I love you. _Sandy wanted to turn back time and yell "I love you, too!" at him and hug him. But she couldn't go back. She just couldn't.

"Sandy?" a familiar voice asked. Sandy sat up as Stan came out of the kitchen door.

"Oh, Stan, I didn't know you were there." Sandy said, wiping her tears and trying not to show that she was crying. But Stan knew. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. He hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I love him." Sandy said between the crying and sniffling.

"I love him so much and I want to tell him. I tried to tell him." Sandy said, still crying.

"What did he say?" Stan asked, patting Sandy on the back.

"I didn't get to tell him. He told me first. He loves me, but I ran away." Sandy sobbed.

"Why did you run?" Stan asked, pulling back. Sandy wiped more tears away.

"I don't know. Something inside of me made me run away. I don't know. I don't trust him." Sandy said.

"But I thought you loved him?" Stan asked puzzled.

"I do! I really do! But I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't." Sandy said. She was about to cry again.

"No, please don't cry." Stan said. Sandy tried to hold it back.

"I'd like to be alone for a bit, Stan." Sandy said in a whisper. Stan nodded as he stood up.

"If you need anything, just ask me, okay?" Stan asked, heading for the door. Sandy put on a smile for her brother as she nodded.

"Thank you. Just go." Sandy said. Stan nodded and left the room. Sandy just lied down and cuddled in her blankets. She began to cry again.

Stan walked to Pashmina's room and knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again, but still got no reply. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. _Maybe they're at Pepper's room. _Stan thought as he went to Pepper's room. He opened the door to find Sparkle and Nin-Ham. Nin-Ham was helping Sparkle get up with her crutches. Sparkle was blushing uncontrollably, but neither boy noticed.

"Nin-Ham? What are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"I came to help Sparkle get downstairs with her crutches." Nin-Ham explained.

"Okay. Is Pashmina here? Or Bijou?" Stan asked, looking around.

"You just missed them. They're heading down to eat with a few other hams." Sparkle said, as Nin-Ham put her crutches under her arms.

"Okay. Maybe I'll go join them." Stan said as he left.

"Ah!" Sparkle screamed as she was about to fall. But Nin-Ham caught her. Sparkle blushed as Nin-Ham held her up. (Ooh! I love that romantic position: the girl falls, the guy catches her, and they look at each other eye to eye! SO romantic!) Nin-Ham looked into Sparkle's eyes. Sparkle looked into his. He moved closer and their lips touched. They kissed for a few seconds, and then pulled back. Sparkle got back on her crutches. The two of them were blushing. Without saying a word, they went to the elevator and pushed button to the restaurant. They waited without looking at each other, but slowly, their hands joined. When they reached the floor, they walked hand-in-hand until they saw the ham-hams. They quickly let go and went to sit down.

Sparkle sat down with Bijou, Pashmina, and Pepper. She was still blushing and was deep in thought.

"Sparkle? What was that?" Pepper asked, surprised that Sparkle was holding Nin-Ham's hand.

"What?" Sparkle asked, interrupted.

"Why were you holding Nin-Ham's hand?" Pashmina asked. Sparkle blushed even more.

"We... um... we kissed..." Sparkle said, getting redder.

"You kissed?!" the three girls asked in unison.

"When did it happen? How did it happen?" Bijou asked.

"A few minutes ago, when he was helping me with my crutches. I tripped, but he caught me. Then, we just kissed." Sparkle explained, blushing harder.

"Oh, I love that romantic position!" Pashmina squealed, picturing the same romantic position I did. Sparkle blushed harder.

"Wow, you're really flustered. I've never seen you like this. You're usually all out and hyper when it comes to boys." Pepper pointed out. The other two nodded.

"Yeah, you must really like him." Pashmina said.

"Like him? Who says I like him?" Sparkle asked.

"Oh, please. You kissed! You're crazy about him! You've got something really special." Bijou said. Sparkle looked down and blushed harder.

"Bijou, can I talk to you?" Stan asked.

"Hey, Stan, when did you get here?" Bijou asked.

"Oh, just now." Stan answered.

"Hi, Stan." Pashmina said, a little pink in the face.

"Oh, hey Pashmina." Stan said as Pashmina stood up and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed, after remembering they were in public.

"Oh my gosh! You two are so cute!" Sparkle squealed. The two blushed harder.

"Yeah, Stan." Bijou said, giving him a wink. Though it was just a friendly gesture, Stan blushed.

"So where's Sandy?" Pepper asked.

"Oh... she tried to tell Maxwell about, you know." Stan began.

"And what happened?" Hamtaro asked, as he, Oxnard, Nin-Ham, and Panda came from another table. They sat down to listen.

"Well, it didn't go so well. Maxwell told her he loved her. But... she ran." Stan said, sighing.

"She ran? Why would she do that?" Oxnard asked.

"She said she didn't trust him or something." Stan replied.

"I thought she loves him!" Panda said, confused.

"She does love him, doesn't she?" Bijou asked. Stan nodded.

"She does, but she's confused. She doesn't know what to do. She said she needed time to be by herself." Stan said.

"Wow... so what happened with Maxwell? Where is he now?" Pashmina asked.

"Hm, I don't know." Stan replied. He forgot about Maxwell.

"He's probably hanging around somewhere. He probably wants to be alone, too." Panda said. Everyone sighed. The official couple in the ham-ham group broke up and was having so many problems.

"Well, I better go check up on the three kids. They're with Dexter and Howdy upstairs." Pashmina said as she got up.

"See you later, Pashmina." Stan said.

"Bye!" Pashmina said as she waved goodbye. Soon, everyone had left, but Stan and Bijou.

"So, where are you going?" Bijou asked, "You said Sandy wants to be alone so you can't go to your room." Bijou explained.

"Um, can I go to your place?" Stan asked.

"Sure!" Bijou answered, "Let's go." So the two went up to Bijou's room. No one else was there, but them.

"So what do you want to do?" Bijou asked as she had a seat on the couch.

"I don't know." Stan replied. He was blushing like crazy. There was a long silence. Suddenly, they heard something moving in the kitchen. There were footsteps.

"What's that?" Bijou asked.

"Who's there?" Stan asked. As the two went to the kitchen. BANG! There was loud noise like pots banging together.

"Ow!" yelled the girl. She had white hair, but still looked young. She was only a few years older than the rest of the ham-hams. She was wearing a white dress that was knee-length. She had a halo on her head and was holding a wand with a star on top.

"Harmony?" the two asked at once.

"Bijou? Stan? Hi!" Harmony said as she got up and used her wand to fix the pots that had fallen on her.

"What are you doing here?" Bijou asked.

"Get the rest of the ham-hams in here. It's important." Harmony ordered. The two nodded and went to get the other hams. They got everyone except Maxwell and Sandy.

--------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Sorry it was kind of short. And sorry it took so long to update! I'll put up the next chapter soon! R&R ASAP!


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Now... I've taken in account all of your reviews. Most of them want me to finish my original work. One (ehem!) or twowants the remake. Now, I don't know if I mentioned it up there, but I have no intention of taking my original work down. None at all. I have little intentions of both making the remake and the finishing the original. But I'm gonna do one of the. (most likely finish the remake) That's why asked you people. Three people are hitting me with a hammer and I'm really asking you three to CUT IT OUT! So... I'm going to work on either or, the original or the remake right now. I guess you'll have to see what I've planned to do.


End file.
